


The strength to light our way

by NekiSnape



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion AU, Albion The Enchanted Stallion AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Girl!Merlin, Golden Age, Good!Mordred, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Modern Era, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Royal!Mordred, savior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekiSnape/pseuds/NekiSnape
Summary: Las profecías hablan de una niña que vendría a liberarnos, en cuyas venas corre la sangre de los viejos reyes y el poder de la magia antigua. Dicha niña reuniría los tesoros antiguos, obsequiados a través de los siglos por la Diosa Blanca y con su poder combinado, rompería los tratados, liberando a Albion por fin de la oscuridad.One-Shot inspirado en Albion: The Enchanted Stallion y su precioso soundtrack.Algunas advertencias: OC, Universo Alterno. Girl!Merlin. Good!Mordred. Royal!Mordred. Magia revelada. ¿Ya mencioné universo alterno? Bueno, pues. ¡Era moderna! xD Muerte de personaje. Dragones y, obvio, ¡magia!.





	1. The strenght to light our way

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yo! Estoy aquí, subiendo algo que tenía que mostrar porque sino no iba a ser feliz. Pasé un fin de semana entero escribiendo esto, después de ver la película Albion: The Enchanted Stallion (si no la han visto, ¡corran!). Su soundtracks es sublime y tenía tantas similitudes con el mundo de Merlin que no me resistí.
> 
> Para el registro: Merlin y The Enchanted Stallion no me pertenecen, solo esta idea loca que espero disfruten =D! Al final, les dejaré las canciones que inspiraron esto, así que (si quieren) puedes escucharlas mientras leen! Yo soy muy feliz, mucho, mucho, cuando me dejan sus opiniones. ¡No sean tímidos! Puede ser lo que deseen.
> 
> Algunas advertencias: OC, Universo Alterno. Girl!Merlin. Good!Mordred. Royal!Mordred. Magia revelada. ¿Ya mencioné universo alterno? Bueno, pues. ¡Era moderna! xD Muerte de personaje. Dragones y, obvio, ¡magia!.
> 
> Ahora, sin más, ¡a leer!

Mercy soñaba con tener una gran granja, llena de hermosos caballos, donde ella y su padre pudieran vivir sin preocuparse. En cambio, lo único que tenían era una cabaña sobre la montaña, donde las ventiscas eran especialmente terribles. Su padre, Mordred, tenía apenas tiempo para ella entre sus dos empleos. Al no tener estudios, él se las apañaba para enviarla a la escuela y mantenerla. 

 

A Mercy no le agradaba la escuela, mucho menos las otras niñas, que solían llamarle orejona y burlarse de su falta de equilibrio. Prefería pasar el tiempo en casa o paseando por las veredas, mirando a los animales. Así es como había terminado consiguiendo un trabajo a medio tiempo en las caballerizas del señor Macdonald, quien le pagaba una buena cantidad de monedas por cepillar sus corceles y paliar el estiércol. 

 

Aquella mañana nevada era nochebuena y ella bajó temprano, pues tenía pensado pasar el día con los caballos. Su padre estaba preparando el desayuno, él también tenía que trabajar.

 

—Buenos días, princesa —Le saludó, poniendo su mejilla para un beso. El padre de Mercy era de pocas palabras, tan apuesto que ella tenía que espantar a las vecinas chismosas que buscaban conquistarlo llevándoles comida. Al final no podía culparlas, ¿quién no caería por esos ojos serios? De todos modos, él nunca las tomaba en cuenta. Para Mercy y su padre, solo existía una mujer. 

 

Aunque ella no estuviera viva. 

 

—Buenos días, papá —Dijo, abrazándolo por la cintura—. ¿Llegarás para cenar? 

—Depende de lo que prepares —Él respondió, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose un poco.

—¿Te parece boloñesa?

—Estaré aquí a las ocho en punto, sabes que es mi favorita.

 

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y comió los huevos que le sirvió. Mercy lo observó al  sentarse, amaba a su padre más que a cualquier otra persona; la forma en la que solía ser tan cariñoso y las historias fantásticas que le contaba antes de dormir, sobre mundos imposibles con castillos y caballeros astutos. Él adoraba hablar especialmente de dragones y de una hechicera que compartía sangre con ellos, tan poderosa que la llamaban señora de los dragones.  

La cosa favorita de Mercy era escucharlo relatar.

 

—Tengo algo para ti —Dijo él, sacando una caja pequeña de madera—. Sé que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero no podía esperar.

 

Ella tomó la caja y la abrió, revelando un collar de cristal blanco. Al tomarlo entre sus dedos, se sintió extraña. 

 

—Es hermoso —Murmuró, observando de cerca. Tenía grabada una espiral muy fina en el frente. 

—Pertenecía a tu madre.

 

Mercy le miró, atónita. Se lanzó hacia él, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos. 

 

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace, papá.

—Ella habría querido que lo tuvieras.

 

Su padre sonó triste y le alejó para mirarla, sus manos acunando el rostro. Mercy y su padre compartían la misma forma de cara y los rizos negros que ella mantenía atados en una trenza. Y donde sus ojos eran claros como agua de estanque, los de ella eran como el cielo en un día despejado. 

 

—Eres tan hermosa.

 

Siempre le había dicho que se parecía a ella, aunque nunca había visto ni una foto. Él no tenía ninguna, por alguna razón desconocida.

 

—Te amo —Le dijo con sinceridad y pegó su frente a la suya. Su hogar, donde fuera que estuviera, sería mientras él permaneciera a su lado.

—También te amo, princesa.

 

Colocó el collar en el cuello de Mercy, luego la abrazó y la besó muchas veces. Después, se había marchado. Siempre que lo hacía, ella se sentía muy triste.

 

Mercy salió de la casa y caminó en la nieve, mirando el prado blanco que se extendía hacia el horizonte y al lago más allá. Por alguna razón, siempre se sentía melancólica. Las caballerizas no estaban muy lejos y, cuando llegó, alimentó a los caballos. Luego fue hacia Prizzy, una yegua marrón bastante tranquila, para acicalarla.

 

—Mi padre me ha dado esto hoy —Le contó, enseñándole el cristal—. Dijo que pertenece a mi madre, ¿puedes creerlo? Es la primera cosa de ella que he visto en mi vida.

 

Examinó de nuevo el cristal a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Quizá fuera un truco, pero juró que vio reflejados sus propios ojos allí. Ella recordó el sonido lejano de una canción y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararearla. Siguió acicalando a la yegua y luego recogió el estiércol de los cinco caballos. Al final, se puso el abrigo para empujar la carreta fuera.

 

Estaba terminando cuando el relincho de un caballo llegó a sus oídos. Curiosa, Mercy caminó en dirección al pequeño bosque de árboles desnudos. 

 

Al principio no la vio, porque era de un blanco tan puro como el de la nieve y se confundía con ella, pero la yegua tenía una silla de montar en el lomo y se movía nerviosa. Mercy se acercó, chistando para calmarla y tocó su hocico con la mano. Aún con guantes, acarició la sedosa crin blanca. 

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? ¿Dónde está tu jinete? —La yegua relinchó y movió su cabeza, como si le respondiera—. ¿No jinete? —Ella le dijo—. ¿Estás aquí sola? 

 

Sonrió ante el sonido que le pareció afirmativo. 

 

—Vas a morir de frío aquí afuera, vamos, puedes ir al establo a calentarte mientras busco a tu dueño —El caballo se negó a caminar aunque ella le jaló—. Vamos, bonita, no puedes estar aquí afuera.

 

Intentó un poco más, pero el caballo incluso retrocedió.

 

—Bien, ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres? 

 

Moviendo su pata de forma graciosa, ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender. El caballo volvió a intentar, sin éxito. Un bufido y decidió que sería mejor sentarse. 

 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Mercy dijo, emocionada. El caballo esperó en silencio—. ¡Ah! Siempre soñé con hacer esto.

 

Ella trepó a su lomo; bajo sus manos, sentía el calor que irradiaba y el caballo se puso de pie. 

 

—Bien, bien, vamos tranquilas, ¿vale?

 

La yegua relinchó y la tranquilidad valió un cuerno. En cuanto se estabilizó, salió disparada al frente. Mercy se sujetó a las riendas, intentando que bajara la velocidad pero estaba tan emocionada y asustada que no pudo hacer más.

 

Correr con la yegua era como un sueño, todo en un borrón de nieve y troncos.

 

Al menos, hasta que llegó la rama.

 

Ella no la vio venir, aunque bebió, quizá así se habría agachado a tiempo. Pero en cambio, esta se estrelló contra su cabeza, enviándola al suelo.

 

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido lejano de alguien cantando, su voz melodiosa acariciandole los oídos.

 

* * *

 

 

Al abrir los ojos, Mercy se encontró frente a un cielo muy azul, nubes perezosas viajando con el viento.

 

Los árboles tenían hojas tan verdes como jamás había visto y un lago se abría frente a ella. A lo lejos, había montañas cubiertas de nieve. 

 

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó así misma en voz alta. Aún tenía nieve sobre el abrigo, el cual comenzaba a darle un poco de calor—. ¿Es que el calentamiento global ha hecho esto? Ugh, pero esto no parece Edale. 

 

Espabilando, se quitó el abrigo y lo sacudió. Se dejó el pañuelo rojo que le adornaba el cuello y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al lago. Podía escuchar agua corriendo muy cerca.  A su paso, observó la rica tierra que pisaba, las flores y los árboles frondosos. una brisa fresca le alborotó algunos mechones y ella sonrió, porque era un lugar agradable.

 

El bosque abrió paso a un puente majestuosamente alto, por debajo del cual corría un río azul, sus aguas reflejando la luz del sol. Mercy lo cruzó, fascinada con lo que veía. Si ese era un sueño, jamás querría despertar. Todo era tan diferente a su pueblo, donde casi siempre llovía. 

 

Una sombra pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, llamando su atención. A tiempo, el sonido como el de una tela al viento vino de lo alto. Sobre ella, a contra luz, vio una bestia alada, cuyas escamas blancas reflejaron el sol. Mercy se cubrió los ojos con una mano para ver mejor, sus pestañas ofreciendo una pequeña protección. 

 

Cuando vio lo que era, el pánico se abrió paso en su pecho. 

 

Corrió lo que faltaba del puente, pero el dragón descendió hacia ella, que se agachó por reflejo. Gritó, aunque sabía que de nada serviría si el dragón decidía incinerarla viva. Al ver que pasaba de largo, siguió su camino y descendió por la ladera. Los árboles estaban muy separados como para evitar que el dragón sobrevolara entre ellos y pronto se vio acorralada en un círculo. El dragón descendió, sus aleteos levantando polvo por doquier. Mercy tosió y, temblando, se cubrió con sus brazos. 

 

_ “Mercy”.  _ Escuchó una voz, suave y amable. Levantó la vista para ver si alguien había ido a salvarla, pero frente a ella solo estaba el dragón.  _ “No temas, Mercy”.  _ Dijo de nuevo la voz. Mercy creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, escuchando voces dónde no las había. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que la voz no sonaba en ningún lado más que en su cabeza.  _ “No te haré daño”.  _

 

Miró al dragón, sus ojos bien abiertos. Este estaba quieto, mirándola fijamente. La voz parecía provenir de él. 

 

—He perdido la cabeza —Dijo sin planearlo porque, la verdad sea dicha, era una parlanchina.

 

El dragón se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos tan azules como los del caballo que había montado antes de que todo eso sucediera.  _ “No, Mercy, no estás volviéndote loca”.  _ Ella saltó y el dragón movió su cabeza con suavidad. 

 

—¡Estás hablando! —Exclamó—. ¡Claro que me estoy volviendo loca! A todo esto, ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!

 

La voz en su cabeza comenzó a reír, el dragón exhaló.  _ “Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, mi pequeña amiga”.  _

—Mira tú, pues yo nunca he conocido a un dragón en mi vida. 

_ “Mi nombre es Aithusa”.  _ La criatura explicó.  _ “Nos conocimos hace unas horas, en la nieve”.  _

—Pero —Mercy titubeó—. Pero eras un caballo. ¡Un caballo! 

_ “En el mundo del que has venido, no puedo tener la forma con la que he nacido aquí. Es un mundo sin magia, nada es igual en dos lugares a la vez.”  _

—¿Estás diciendo que estoy en otro mundo? —Sintiéndose mareada, Mercy se tambaleó. Aithusa movió su cola a tiempo para sujetarla. Ante el contacto con su piel escamosa y cálida, ella pudo apreciar que se sentía como el caballo—. Oh, Dios. Mi padre va a matarme. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

_ “Por un portal”.  _

—¿Y para qué me has traído? 

 

Aithusa parpadeó y se irguió de nuevo. Su cola se enrollo a su alrededor con gentileza y la levantó para dejarla de nuevo sobre sus pies. Frente a la gran dragona, Mercy era como un pequeño ratón. 

 

_ “Vamos, sube a mi lomo. Debemos ir a un lugar”.  _

—No creo que deba subirme a dragones extraños que, además, me han secuestrado y traído a una dimensión desconocida —La dragona esperó, sin decir nada más—. ¿No podrías llevarme mejor a mi casa? 

_ “Encontrar los portales es algo difícil, nunca están en un solo lugar”.  _ Aithusa respondió.  _ “Será mejor que consultemos al Gran Dragón”.  _

—¿Hay más? —Mercy vio cómo su mirada se tornaba triste al negar, entonces decidió que, si quería volver con su padre, debía confiar en ella—. Bien, entonces vamos. 

 

Trepó con cuidado y se sujetó lo mejor que pudo. Aithusa abrió las alas y las batió, lo que las lanzó directo al cielo. Mercy soltó un grito y el vértigo le revolvió el estómago. Aithusa rió de nuevo, cuando se volvió para verla con los ojos firmemente cerrados. 

 

_ “Estás a salvo. No sucederá nada”.  _ Le consoló.  _ “Abre los ojos y contempla las tierras de Albion”.  _

 

Mercy lo hizo y lo que vio le quitó el aliento. Debajo de ellas, el mundo se abría, infinito y colorido como el mejor de los sueños. Si cabalgar a Aithusa había sido maravilloso, volar con ella no podía ser descrito.

 

El viento azotó su cabello, meneando su trenza y levantó los brazos, exclamando de júbilo. Aithusa planeó con tranquilidad y lució feliz de escucharla. Mercy recorrió todo lo que pudo con la vista, hasta que se topó con un trozo que no encajaba en el gran puzzle que era Albion. Había nieve blanca y un castillo oscuro, cubiertos por nubes de tormenta.

 

—¿Qué es ese lugar, Aithusa? 

_ “Es el reino de Ismere”.  _ Ella respondió.  _ “La tierra de hielo y sombras”.  _

 

Comenzaron a descender hacia un valle sin muchos árboles juntos. Aithusa tuvo un poco de problemas pero logró escabullirse entre dos estatuas gigantes de hombres blandiendo espadas, yendo lo más cerca posible de la abertura de la cueva. Mercy vio que un resplandor provenía de ella. 

 

—¿A dónde nos has traído? 

_ “Bienvenida al valle de los reyes caídos”.  _

 

Asombrada, Mercy caminó hacia la entrada. No esperó a Aithusa, porque era obvio que ella no podría entrar en ese lugar. Dentro, el resplandor rebotaba en las paredes, provenientes de algo en el fondo. El chasquido de la piedra le informó que Aithusa había metido su cabeza en el hueco y ella la miró, preguntándose si es que realmente era inteligente.

 

Fue cuando algo más extraño sucedió. 

 

Una vez dentro, el cuerpo de Aithusa comenzó a encogerse hasta caber y se hizo tan pequeño como ella. Un resplandor blanco cubría su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo que veía era a una chica, apenas mayor, con los cabellos de nieve y piel pálida. Sus ojos, azules como el cerúleo, brillaron a la vez que le daba una sonrisa.

 

—Bien, vamos —Dijo, levantando la túnica blanca que le cubría, revelando que estaba descalza. Pero sus pies tenían escamas a partir del tobillo—. ¿Uh, sucede algo?

—¿Qué si sucede algo? —Mercy dijo, aún en shock—. Acabas de convertirte en humana. No, claro que no sucede nada.

Aithusa sonrió divertida.

—La cueva está hechizada. No creías que el Gran Dragón realmente podría entrar en este pequeño espacio ¿o sí? 

—No, no. Claro que no. 

 

Ambas caminaron por los túneles, siguiendo el resplandor hasta que la cueva se abrió en un gran espacio que brillaba como mil diamantes. Había cristales incrustados en las paredes, que proyectaban el único rayo de sol que entraba por un hoyo en la superficie. Ella no pudo evitar notar que esos cristales eran muy parecidos al que su padre le había obsequiado.

 

De espaldas a ellas, un hombre en una túnica marrón miraba hacia el trozo de cielo que se podía ver por el espacio. 

 

—Kilgharrah —Aithusa llamó. Al voltearse, sus ojos dorados brillaron tanto como los cristales. Una vieja llama ardiendo en el fondo—. Ella está aquí.

 

El hombre viejo la miró con atención y se acercó, arrastrando la tela raída. Su cabello estaba gris, pero poseía reflejos dorados. 

 

—Que gran destino, para alguien tan pequeño —Le dijo en su voz vieja como pergamino—. Es bueno verte, Mercy. 

—¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? —Ella preguntó, confusa—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? 

Sonriendo, el viejo se sentó en una piedra. 

—Tan curiosa, como era de esperarse. 

—¿Esperarse? 

—Has sido traída a Albion, porque un mal acecha. Las profecías hablaban de una niña que vendría a liberarnos.

Mercy torció el gesto.

—¿Y se supone que esa niña soy yo? ¿Sabe realmente cuántas existimos en el mundo? Bueno, en mi mundo, porque aquí no lo sé. ¿De qué profecías habla, de todos modos? ¿Salvarlos de qué? … señor —Agregó como una ocurrencia tardía. 

 

Kilgharrah la escuchó con paciencia y cruzó las manos en el regazo. 

 

—Siéntate niña, voy a relatarte una historia —Mercy obedeció—. En Albion reinaba un rey que brillaba como el sol, al que se conocía como el único y futuro. Su nombre era Arthur Pendragon y gobernaba con benevolencia a todos los reinos —Comenzó. Sopló un aliento de cenizas que tomó la forma de un caballero—. Arthur había roto la prohibición de la magia que su padre instauró en la época oscura y liberó a todo ser mágico de las sombras, con la ayuda de una hechicera, la gran y poderosa Lady Emrys. 

 

Algo en el corazón de Mercy saltó al escuchar ese nombre y ella miró asombrada a la silueta de la mujer que Kilgharrah había creado. 

 

—Mucho tiempo antes, Arthur había estado enamorado de Morgana, quien fue la protegida de su padre desde muy pequeña. Ambos pensaron en casarse y gobernar como rey y reina. Pero antes de morir, el rey Uther confesó una verdad terrible. Arthur y Morgana eran hermanos —La silueta de la otra mujer lució más oscura de alguna forma. Mercy pensó en lo triste que debían haberse sentido—. Aunque su amor no podía ser, Morgana pidió a Arthur que ignorara todo y huyera con ella, pero Arthur iba a ser el nuevo rey y no podía abandonar a su pueblo. Despechada, Morgana huyó a Ismere, el reino que le correspondía por derecho y se recluyó en su castillo, donde tuvo un hijo, al que se le conoció como el príncipe de las sombras. 

»Los años pasaron y el rey se enamoró de una doncella a la que convirtió en su esposa, la reina Guinevere Pendragon. Cuando Morgana se enteró de esa traición, ella tomó el odio que había estado cultivando y se presentó en Camelot durante la boda real. Los maldijo, descubriéndose así que había tenido magia todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, la protectora del rey, una muy joven Lady Emrys, también reveló su magia para protegerlo y logró vencerla. Arthur desterró a Morgana a su castillo oscuro y le ordenó que no pisara de nuevo su reino —Kilgharrah borró las figuras con un ademán—. El rey estaba en conflicto y mientras decidía el destino de la magia, Morgana  sembró la discordia entre los usuarios mágicos. Armó su propio ejército inmortal y declaró la guerra a Camelot.

»La Diosa Blanca, que acudió al llamado de Lady Emrys. Creó los acuerdos que traerían la paz a Albion al fin, diviendolo a la mitad. Pero Morgana, que perdió a su hijo en la guerra, malversó los acuerdos, recluyendo a Camelot y su gente al fondo de la tierra, donde permanece hasta el día de hoy. 

 

—Morgana gobierna Albion con terror —Aithusa agregó. Había estado sentada a un lado de Kilgharrah—. Todos los que somos libres tenemos que servirle y, si alguien llega a mencionar a Arthur, aunque sea en el rincón más escondido, ella los mata. 

Mercy tembló, abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿Va a matarnos ahora?

—No, no aquí —Kilgharrah le tranquilizó—. Este lugar es una extensión de Camelot, ella no tiene poder sobre el. Sin embargo, somos presa de la maldición cuando estamos aquí. Yo, a diferencia de Aithusa, no puedo salir hasta que los acuerdos sean rotos. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Morgana fue mi amiga, por algún tiempo —Aithusa explicó tristemente—. Cuando ella era buena, yo fui su dragón. 

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? —Mercy se sintió grosera al decirlo, pero tenía que saber. 

—Albion posee cuatro tesoros antiguos, con los cuales se podrán romper los acuerdos —Kilgharrah explicó—. El cetro Sidhe, que posee un gran poder; la copa de la vida, que cura cualquier herida; Excalibur, la espada que mata cualquier cosa, viva o muerta y el Diamair, la llave de todo conocimiento.

—Debes buscarlos —Aithusa se inclinó para tomar sus manos—. Eres nuestra última esperanza. 

—¿Yo? Pero… ¿Cómo puede hacer eso alguien como yo? Soy solo una niña torpe y orejona. 

—Eres más que eso, Mercy. Solo tú puedes buscarlos, ya que yo no puedo convertirme en humana fuera de la cueva. 

 

Mercy se puso de pie con rapidez, soltando sus manos. 

 

—Lo siento, yo solo quiero volver a casa. Papá debe estar muy preocupado por mí. Es nochebuena, tengo que regresar y preparar la cena.

—Si no nos ayudas —Kilgharrah dijo—. Mercy, algo terrible sucederá.

—Eso… eso no es mi problema. 

—Pero Mercy —Aithusa exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas. 

—Debes ver —Kilgharrah hizo un ademan a los cristales—. Debes ver lo que nos espera. 

 

Ella miró, solo por instinto y lo que vio fue oscuro, sombrío. Un mundo tormentoso en el que jamás brillaba el sol. Mercy se sintió mareada y llevó una mano al cristal en su cuello. Todo se volvió borroso, teñido de sol y azul. Vio manos pálidas acunando sus dedos pequeños y unos ojos tan hermosos como zafiros. 

 

_ “Mercy”.  _ Dijo, una voz amorosa.  _ “Mercy…”  _

 

La oscuridad la rodeó y sus oídos se llenaron de la canción más sublime que podía existir. 

 

_ Hush now, _ __  
_ don't be scared, _ __  
_ through this tide of darkness. _ __  
__  
_ Shadows may march, _ __  
_ thunders may roar, _ __  
_ but peace will soon prevail. _ __  
  


 

* * *

  
  


—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tirada en un lugar como este? ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! 

 

Mercy abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro bonito de una chica. No era Aithusa, esa chica tenía el cabello marrón, sus labios casi una perfecta forma de corazón. Además, estaba apuntándole con una especie de báculo, cuya punta parecía un cristal. 

 

—¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó, medio atontada. 

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿quién eres tú, Mercy? —Ella dijo. Genial, alguien más que sabía su nombre.

—Lo has dicho tú misma. Ahora dime tu nombre, si eres tan amable.

—Kara, elegida de los druidas —Se presentó, apoyando el bastón en la tierra. Mercy se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa—. ¿Por qué vistes tan extraño? 

—¿Yo? —Mercy inquirió—. Tú llevas un vestido y un pantalón, ambos, ¿en serio?

—El tuyo es muy corto —Kara opinó.

—Eso es porque es una blusa. Duh. 

—Solo los hombres usan algo tan corto. Es indecoroso. 

—En mi mundo, esto es lo que todos usan, así que está bien para mí. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Kara, elegida de los druidas? Dios, que nombre tan largo.  

—Obviamente no todo es mi nombre, tontita —Kara sonrió—. Solo Kara. Los habitantes de Camelot solo podemos salir por tres días una vez cada año, y me han elegido para recuperar los tesoros antiguos. 

Mercy bufó.

—Claro, te tienen a ti pero dicen que solo yo puedo recuperarlos.

—Bueno, es que tienes que ir conmigo.

—No, no. Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado —Mercy se alejó con largas zancadas—. Dios, ni siquiera te conozco.

 

Antes de poder salir del valle, Aithusa apareció, resoplando hacia ella. 

 

—¿Ahora qué? Ya tienes a la elegida de los druidas, puedes ir a buscarlos con ella. Es hora de que vuelva a casa. 

_ “Mercy, tú debes ser quien los recupere”.  _

—Oh, vamos, Aithusa —Kara dijo—. Puedo hacerlo sola. 

_ “No, no puedes. Sabes que no”.  _

—¿Tú también le entiendes? —Mercy preguntó con asombro. 

—Pues claro, los druidas tenemos magia. Y los que tienen magia pueden escuchar a los dragones, es de conocimiento público.

—Pero yo no tengo magia. ¿Cómo puedo entenderla? 

_ “Mercy, debemos irnos”.  _ Aithusa insistió, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Kara.  _ “Vamos, sube a mi lomo”.  _

 

Mercy se lo pensó, volar con Aithusa era sencillamente divertido. 

 

—¿Me llevarás a casa? 

_ “Ya te he dicho que no sé cómo”.  _

—Ella no quiere ir, Aithusa —Kara dijo—. Ni porque tenemos el cetro Sidhe. 

—¿El cetro Sidhe? —Miró al báculo que Kara sostenía y se acercó, la gema parpadeó como si estuviera viva.

—Sí, Lady Emrys me lo ha dado para cumplir mi misión. Así que no te necesitamos —Aithusa le gruñó, mostrando sus filosos dientes. Kara tembló pero se mantuvo altiva—. Está bien… Mercy, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? 

—No —Mercy respondió.

—Bueno, lo intenté —Otro gruñido más de Aithusa—. Ugh… deja de gruñir, Aithusa, no es amable. Está bien, está bien —Kara suspiró y miró a Mercy con más simpatía—. Si nos ayudas, nosotros encontraremos la forma de enviarte a casa. 

 

La chica esperó paciente. 

—Bueno —Musitó. 

_ “Entonces suban”.  _ Apuró Aithusa. Estaban por hacerlo, cuando una voz salió del valle.

—¡Alto! 

 

De entre las piedras y maleza, emergió un chico larguirucho y castaño, corriendo hacia ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al alcanzarlas, se detuvo para tomar aire.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Daegal? —Dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido. El chico, que era de su misma edad, se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que sus grandes ojos verdes resaltaran. 

—Voy con ustedes. 

—¿Quién es él? —Quiso saber Mercy.

—Es un druida —Kara explicó. 

—Soy el guardián del cetro —Daegal la corrigió, ante su mirada molesta, él se hundió un poco—. Lady Emrys me dijo que debía cuidarlo siempre. De la lluvia, de los daños del sol...

—Daegal, vivimos bajo tierra. Solo te lo dijo para que dejaras de molestarla. 

—Una vez había una gran araña —Él se defendió. 

_ “Chicos, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Suban. Dae, ¿trajiste la capa para Mercy?”  _ Aithusa dijo.

—Oh, sí, sí —Él mostró una bolsa, de la que sacó una capa de un profundo azul verdoso. Se la pasó a Mercy—. Mucho gusto, Mercy, es bueno al fin conocerte.

—Gracias —Ella respondió y pasó la capa sobre su cabeza. Era muy parecida a la de Kara y Daegal—. ¿Para qué necesitamos una capa?

—Se avecina la lluvia —Kara trepó al lomo y la ayudó a subir. Daegal subió después. Cómo invocado, un trueno sonó—. La reina Morgana la controla y es mejor no mojarse. Es así como se entera cuando alguien de Camelot sale. Está de más decir que es peligroso. 

 

Aithusa elevó el vuelo, Daegal se aferró a Kara y Mercy, quizá era la primera vez que volaba. Las capas revolotearon al viento y, mientras se alejaban del valle, ella sintió una pequeñísima gota rozar su mano. 

 

* * *

  
  


En el oscuro castillo de Ismere, Morgana abrió los fríos ojos en su trono, una sonrisa en sus labios sin color. 

 

—¡Alvarr! —Exclamó en el salón lleno de sirvientes. Un hombre entró a la sala y se inclinó ante ella. Ojos claros, delineados de oscuridad—. Ella ha llegado. 

—¿Qué desea que haga, mi señora?

Morgana aferró sus dedos largos a los brazos del trono, su sonrisa afilada como un millón de dagas. 

—Ve tras ella, sabes lo que significa si llega a poseer los tesoros antiguos.

 

Alvarr dio otra reverencia, el cabello  le cubrió una parte del rostro.

 

—Pondré su pequeño corazón sangrente ante sus manos, mi reina. No la defraudaré.

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Kilgharrah me ha dicho que hay un tesoro muy cerca de aquí, en la antigua Fortaleza de Gorlois. Pero que para poder entrar, deberemos pasar por las aguas de la verdad”.  _

—¿Así que seremos sometidos a un juicio? —Kara no parecía contenta—. ¿Qué clase de pruebas son esas. 

—No creo que Aithusa haga las reglas —Mercy opinó.

—Bueno, pues ojalá todos tengan el corazón puro —La druida murmuró.

 

Descendieron detrás de una montaña, hacia un lago cristalino. Aithusa planeó sobre él y Mercy pudo verse reflejada en el agua. Frente a la cascada había un espacio lo suficientemente grande para aterrizar, así que lo hicieron. Los tres chicos y el dragón observaron las aguas, sin saber qué hacer.

 

Mercy palpó el otro lado con su brazo y se dio cuenta de que había roca sólida. 

 

—Ya, he tocado el agua y no se ha abierto —Le dijo a Aithusa, que pareció encogerse de hombros—. ¿Alguna idea? 

Kara se acercó, alzando el cetro.

—Oh, cascada mágica —Dijo en voz alta—. Hemos de afrontar tu juicio, somos puros de corazón. 

 

Esperaron un momento, pero nada sucedió. Mercy la miró.

 

—¿Estás segura de que ese es el hechizo? 

—No perdía nada con intentar. 

—Tal vez es algo más corto —Mercy tomó el cetro, que vibró en su mano—. Ahm… ¡Ábrete sésamo! —Exclamó, pero nada sucedió—. ¡Alakazam! 

—¿Son esos hechizos reales? —Daegal preguntó, haciendo que Mercy se sonrojara.

—Son poderosos en mi mundo… 

—Ajá —Kara sonrió—. Quizá es algo diferente. ¿Un sacrificio, tal vez? 

—Eso es tan macabro —Daegal se estremeció—. No creo que Lady Emrys nos enviara a sacrificarnos.

—De una u otra forma, eso hacemos, Dae. Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas.

—Bueno, darla por Lady Emrys es un honor —El chico suspiró, haciendo que Kara torciera el gesto. Mercy se dio cuenta de que ambos se gustaban mucho pero ninguno parecía haber dicho nada. 

—Chicos, ¿qué es lo que sienten el uno por el otro? 

Kara y Daegal se encendieron como focos rojos, se miraron un momento y luego desviaron la mirada.

—Nada, que voy a sentir por él —Kara dijo.

—Uh, yo… —Daegal balbuceó—. Es una buena amiga. 

_ “Buena idea”.  _ Aithusa dijo.  _ “Tal vez, sí ofrecen una verdad pura a la cascada, esta se abra”.  _

—¿Y por qué tenemos que ser nosotros? —Kara se quejó—. Eso es tan injusto. 

—No se me ocurre nada más puro que el amor —Mercy sonrió, mirando cómplice a Aithusa.

—¡Amor! ¡Eso es…! ¡Eso…! 

 

Daegal la miró, sus mejillas rojas, rojas y su nariz pecosa. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño y Mercy pensó que parecía decidido. 

 

—Kara —Dijo el druida. Kara le miró, un poco asustada quizá—. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y, siempre has sido tan testaruda. Si es una verdad la que la cascada demanda, debo decir que… ¡he estado enamorado de tí desde aquella vez que estuvimos en la cueva de las larvas brillantes! 

—Pero… pensé que te gustaba Lady Emrys.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ella es mucho mayor que yo!

—Pero siempre estás hablando de ella —Kara expresó con un poco de pesar—. Siempre dices lo hermosa que es y lo poderosa que es su magia. Yo… siempre pensé que era ella quien tenía tu corazón.

—No, no —Daegal tomó sus manos—. Yo la admiro, es cierto, ella es la gran y poderosa Lady Emrys. Pero eres tú quien tiene mi corazón, Kara, nadie más. 

 

Kara le sonrió, lágrimas pequeñas formándose en sus ojos. Mercy estaba sonriendo como una tonta, mirándolos. Aithusa tenía una expresión que decía “ya era hora”. 

 

—También tienes mi corazón, Daegal, desde que me salvaste de la rata bebé gigante. 

—¡Eso fue apenas después de la cueva! —Daegal sonrió—. Pensé que no te había sorprendido, te reíste mucho de mí cuando me mordió.

—Es que fue gracioso —Ella rió—. ¡La rata estaba sobre tu cabeza!

 

La cascada tembló, como una buena señal, pero no se abrió. Daegal y Kara, felices, miraron a Mercy.

 

—Creo que es tu turno, pequeña pilla. 

 

Mercy buscó en su corazón escarbando muy en el fondo. Podía decir que amaba a su padre y sería la verdad más absoluta. Pero, escondida en lo más profundo, había una más grande, que le causaba un gran dolor. Ella borró su sonrisa poco a poco y miró a la cascada. 

 

—Desearía que mi madre no hubiera muerto —Le dijo, sus ojos cristalizandose—. Es lo que he deseado desde que tengo memoria. Quisiera recordarla, quisiera tenerla a mi lado y quisiera, de verdad quisiera... —Un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y ella sollozó—. Quiero a mi padre… quiero que todos estemos juntos. 

 

Kara y Daegal la miraron con tristeza, incluso Aithusa estaba acongojada, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. La cascada se abrió entonces, revelando del otro lado un amplio valle, una fortaleza de piedra en el centro.  Kara dudó antes de entrar y Daegal se acercó a Mercy. La observó un momento y luego dijo: —Tú… me recuerdas mucho a alguien. 

 

Mercy se abrazó a él y lloró un poco más. Él acarició su cabeza y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Entraron después de Aithusa y caminaron por el pasto verde. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Albion era precioso. Mercy recordó las visiones en los cristales y sintió pena, por lo que sucedería si ellos fallaban. Kara y Daegal estaban siendo muy valientes al ofrecer sus vidas para recuperar su hogar. 

 

Llegaron a las puertas de madera de la gran fortaleza y tocaron. No hubo respuesta, así que solo abrieron. Aithusa tuvo que quedarse afuera, por cuestiones de espacio. Dentro, el sol apenas iluminaba el gran salón.

 

—¿Hola? —Kara dijo, su voz resonando en las paredes—. ¿Hay alguien aquí? 

—Dudo que alguien viva aquí con este polvo —Daegal murmuró.

 

Mercy observó parte de la destartalada estructura, y allí, dónde los rayos del sol caían con mayor intensidad, había una brillante espada. La mitad de ella estaba clavada en una gran roca, pero su mango parecía recién forjado. 

 

—Miren —Les dijo a los druidas—. ¿Es esa la espada?

—¡Sí! —Kara exclamó—. ¡Es esa! ¡La espada del rey Arthur! 

—Creí que se llamaba Excalibur. 

—Así es, pero pertenece al rey. Lady Emrys la forjó para él con el aliento del Gran Dragón, hace mucho tiempo.

—Lady Emrys suena asombrosa —Mercy dijo.

—Y lo es —Daegal agregó—. Ella es la hechicera mas poderosa de Albion, una señora de… 

 

De pronto, un gruñido rebotó hacia ellos. De las sombras, una criatura de ojos amarillos emergió, como hecha de ellas. Tenía el cuerpo de una pantera negra, pero sobre su espalda se alzaban dos grandes alas de murciélago. 

 

—B-Bastet —Daegal dijo sin aliento.

—Oh, no —Kara murmuró. 

 

La criatura se abalanzó hacia ellos, cargando con sus zarpas. Mercy, Kara y Daegal saltaron a diferentes lugares y corrieron por todas las puertas que rodeaban el salón, intentando abrir alguna. La bestia les siguió, chocando cuando no podía atraparlos. Kara gritó al verse acorralada y Daegal lanzó una piedra hacia su cabeza para atraer su atención.

 

—¡Eh! ¡Ven por mí, saco de dientes! —La criatura le gruñó y se lanzó a él. Mientras tanto, Kara y Mercy siguieron intentando abrir alguna puerta. 

—¡Aquí! —Dijo la niña cuando una se abrió. Kara y Daegal corrieron hacia ella a toda velocidad. 

 

Entre los tres lograron cerrarla, dejando a la criatura fuera. Respirando agitados, se dejaron caer contra la pared. Dentro de la habitación estaba iluminado por el sol, una gran ventana abierta que daba a un paisaje hermoso. 

 

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! —Una mujer preguntó, escondida detrás de una cama adoselada—. ¿Cómo han entrado aquí?

 

Ellos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de que hubiera alguien en esa habitación. 

 

—No quisimos molestarla —Dijo entonces Daegal—. Mi señora, una criatura nos persiguió allá fuera.

—¡Pues claro! —Ella dijo, toda temblores y cabello alborotado—. ¡La han despertado! ¡Idiotas! 

—¿Disculpe? —Kara dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Estamos aquí en una misión! ¡Perdone si interrumpimos el sueño de belleza de esa cosa! 

—¿Misión? ¿Y qué buscarían en este rincón olvidado por los dioses? ¿No es a mí, cierto? —Ella blandió un sartén—. No les tengo miedo.

 

Daegal dio un paso adelante y ella se escondió otra vez. Mercy suspiró.

 

—No vamos a hacerte daño —Le dijo, yendo hacia ella con sus manos en alto—. Solo buscamos la espada, para salvar a Albion. 

—Esa espada no sirve para tal cosa —Ella murmuró—. Inservible, como yo.

—Ven, no tengas miedo —Mercy palmeó su cabeza—. Mi nombre es Mercy, ¿tú cómo te llamas? 

 

La mujer le miró. Era bonita, con el cabello y los ojos castaños. Parecía tan asustada como un ratoncillo, pero al verla, algo de lucidez se coló en sus facciones. 

 

El mundo tembló. 

 

Ambas se agazaparon, para mirar a su alrededor con confusión. La mujer comenzó a llorar.

 

—Romperán la barrera. Romperán la barrera. Vienen por mí. 

—Tranquila, tranquila —Mercy la arrulló. La mujer se acurrucó en su regazo, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez. Afuera, la bestia rascaba la puerta. Desesperada, Mercy recordó que los caballos solían tranquilizarse cuando ella les cantaba. No obstante, la única canción que venía a su mente era la que había escuchado en la cueva—.  _ Hush now, don't be scared… Through this tide of darkness…  _ —Dejando de temblar, la mujer alzó la mirada hacia ella y comenzó a cantar también—.  _ Shadows may march, thunders may roar… but peace will soon prevail. _

 

Ella se puso de pie y miró la puerta, que se estremeció bajo la fuerza de la bestia. Su voz se alzó, resonando en las paredes. 

 

— _ Through our land, this sacred land. Nightmares sprite confusion…  _ —Continuó, un verso que Mercy no conocía en absoluto. La puerta se vino abajo, Kara y Daegal se alejaron de un salto cuando la bestia entró, sus dientes amenazadores hacia la mujer en el medio de la habitación. Conforme se acercaban, la bestia se calmó. Hasta que estuvieron muy juntas y ella colocó una mano en su cabeza. Ante el contacto, la bestia se convirtió en otra chica, idéntica a la primera—.  _ But stand your ground, until you've found…  _ —Ellas pegaron sus frentes la una contra la otra, un resplandor parecido al que había tenido Aithusa las cubrió a ambas y la última estrofa sonó a dos voces que se unieron en una—.  _ …t _ _ he strength to light your way. _

 

Dónde antes habían estado, solo quedó una sola mujer, su vestido burdeos y su cabello trenzado con flores. 

 

—Lady Freya —Kara dijo, atónita. La mujer les miró y ofreció una sonrisa amable—. Creímos que… Lady Emrys dijo…

—Ella me confió a Excalibur antes de ser atrapada —Dijo Freya, volviéndose a Mercy—. Huí a tiempo para que Morgana no la consiguiera. Tuve que esconderme aquí y crear un guardián. Al dividirse mi alma, mi valor tomó la forma del bastet. 

—¿Cómo… cómo conoces esa canción? —Mercy le dijo. Freya acarició su cabello, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. No respondió a su pregunta. 

—Sabía que la profecía sería cierta. Que volverías a dónde perteneces. 

—¿A dónde pertenezco? 

 

Sin dar tiempo a que hablara, la tierra tembló de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tanto que algunas piedras se soltaron en algún lugar de la fortaleza. En la ventana, las nubes negras cubrieron el cielo.

 

—Alvarr está cerca —Informó Freya y tomó camino al salón. Kara, Daegal y Mercy le siguieron hasta la espada, que brillaba perezosa en la piedra—. Solo quien esté destinado a la espada, puede sacarla de la piedra. 

—¿Destinado? —Daegal exclamó—. ¿Cómo sabremos quién está destinado a ella? 

—No podemos —Freya respondió—. Intenta tomarla.

 

Daegal lo hizo, pero la espada no cedió. Freya le hizo una seña a Kara, que hizo lo mismo. La espada siguió tan clavada como al inicio.

 

—Ninguno de nosotros está destinado a ella —Kara dijo con desesperación—. ¿Segura que no eres tú, Lady Freya? 

—No, no lo soy. 

 

Las puertas de madera saltaron de sus goznes con una explosión, de la que todos se cubrieron con los brazos. Mercy vio a un hombre con la mano extendida, sus ojos brillando en oro. Detrás de él, había otros tres hombres más. 

 

—Alvarr —Freya dijo con un tono frío.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —Murmuró Alvarr con burla—. La mismísima dama del Lago de Avalon. ¿Es que no estabas muerta? 

—No, pero tú lo estarás pronto. 

 

Freya gruñó, sus ojos adquiriendo un tono amarillento igual al del bastet. 

 

—No, no. Una dama no debería actuar de esa forma. Solo danos a la niña, nadie tiene que salir herido. 

—Solo ella —Rió otro hombre—. Recuerda que has prometido su corazón sangrante.

—¡Silencio! —Ordenó Alvarr. 

—Sobre mi cadáver, ladrón. 

 

Alvarr alzó su mano y lanzó un hechizo a Freya, que lo repelió con otro. Ambos chocaron contra la pared, tirando gran parte. Los otros hombres corrieron hacia los más jóvenes, aprovechando su distracción. Uno de ellos sujetó a Kara, que se revolvió como una loca. Daegal fue a ayudarla, pero el otro sujeto lo tomó por detrás. El tercero persiguió a Mercy alrededor de la espada.

 

Estaba por atraparla cuando ella se trepó a la roca y empuñó la espada. Para su sorpresa, esta cedió con facilidad y Mercy la blandió hacia su cara. La espada era ligera como una pluma y se movía con ella en un flujo constante, como si hubiera sido hecha especialmente a la medida. El hombre la chocó con la suya y ella la sintió temblar con poder, sintiéndose fuerte y capaz. 

 

Luchó con él hasta derribarlo al suelo, haciéndolo tropezar con los escombros. El hombre le miró asustado cuando ella le apuntó al cuello. En un espejo caído y rojo, Mercy se vio a sí misma reflejada repetidas veces, sus ojos brillando en un dorado líquido. 

 

Asustada, ella se retiró. La espada en su mano seguía vibrando y entonces Alvarr la tomó de un brazo. 

 

—La reina Morgana, estará muy feliz cuando te lleve frente a ella —Le dijo. 

 

_ “¡Mercy, agáchate!”.  _

 

Un rugido rompió el silencio y Aithusa derribó una pared, que golpeó a Alvarr y lo lanzó lejos. Mercy la vio, su cola ondeando a los otros hombres, mientras Daegal y Kara corrían hacia su protección. Freya la tomó de la mano y corrió también. 

 

Sobre el lomo de Aithusa, la dragona se volvió a los hechiceros secuaces de Alvarr y les lanzó una llamarada poderosa, calcinando sus huesos. Freya la abrazó para que no escuchara los gritos de agonía. 

 

Luego, alzaron el vuelo, dejando la fortaleza en llamas detrás de ellos. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


—¿Mercy? —Freya llamó suavemente. La niña se aferró a su vestido, llorando y temblando—. Oh, cariño. Tranquila, todo está bien ahora.

 

Pero Mercy no lloraba por lo que sea que sucediera, ni por los hombres de Morgana. Ella lloraba por sí misma, porque sentía que estaba cambiando. Y eso le asustaba más que cualquier cosa. Mirando Albion bajo ellos, pensó en su padre, en lo preocupado que estaría cuando llegara a casa y no la encontrara.

 

Quería ir a su hogar con tanta desesperación, que sentía que se ahogaba. 

 

—¿A dónde debemos ir ahora, Aithusa? —Preguntó Kara, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Mercy. Ella igual estaba preocupada. Daegal tomó su mano. 

_ “La copa se encuentra en la Isla de los Benditos. Nimueh es su guardiana”.  _

—Nimueh —Murmuró Freya, un tanto ausente—. La sacerdotisa. 

—¿Una sacerdotisa de la vieja religión? —Daegal lució asombrado—. Creí que las últimas eran Morgana y su hermana Morgause. Además de Lady Emrys, claro.

—Nimueh no ha salido de la isla en mucho tiempo —Explicó la mujer—. La copa la mantiene joven, dudo que renuncie a ella con tanta facilidad. 

—Tal vez, si le explicamos que es para salvar a Albion —Kara ofreció—. Dudo que Nimueh tome partido por Morgana. 

—Ella era buena, un tiempo atrás —Freya meditó—. Hay que probar suerte. 

 

Aithusa asintió y viajaron el resto del camino en silencio. La isla apareció como un punto en medio de los mares de Meredor. Como todo lo demás de Albion, era bonito pero destruido. Lo que antaño debía ser un castillo, ahora se derrumbaba. 

 

Aterrizaron en un patio interior, donde una mujer les esperaba. Mercy vio que vestía de rojo y sus ojos eran profundamente azules, de una forma enigmática. A ella no le cayó bien desde ese instante. 

 

La mujer se acercó a ellos, tenía la copa en sus manos y miró a Mercy con una sonrisa tétrica. 

 

—La niña de las profecías —Dijo a forma de saludo—. Para ser sincera, esperaba que este día nunca llegara. 

—Necesitamos la copa, Nimueh —Freya se adelantó para cubrir a Mercy de su vista—. Sabes que Camelot debe resurgir, que el único y futuro rey debe gobernar. 

—¿Y por qué habría de querer eso? 

—Eres la guardiana de la copa, sabes el peso que conlleva. De guardiana a guardiana, te ruego nos ayudes. 

—A ti la espada te dividió en dos, Freya. Pero a mí, la copa me mantiene bella y joven, no puedo desear más. La copa me pertenece. 

—Sabes que Morgana la desea también.

—Ah, pero puede tenerla —Nimueh sonrió—. Ella es, de hecho, muy persuasiva cuando lo necesita. Tú sabes dónde está el cuerpo de su hijo, dímelo y tal vez te deje vivir, vieja amiga.

 

Freya apretó los labios.

 

—El príncipe de las sombras jamás regresará. Se ha ido y eso es definitivo.

—La magia de la copa es más poderosa de lo que puedas comprender, pequeña bastet. Y si hay alguien que puede revivir a los muertos, esa es Morgana. Su odio es más fuerte que el velo de los mundos. 

—Él no querría eso. Sabes muy bien que el príncipe deseaba la libertad de Albion, tanto como Lady Emrys y todos nosotros.

 

Nimueh posó sus ojos en Mercy, que se sentía confundida y perdida en esa conversación. 

 

—Él cometió una gran equivocación al haber confiado en Emrys. Esa mujerzuela no merecía tanto, siendo la amante del rey. 

Freya gruñó.

—Emrys jamás ha deshonrado su destino. No hables de esa forma de ella en mi presencia, ¡nunca! 

—Sabes que solo alguien con sangre real puede empuñar la espada que esa criatura lleva atada a la cintura —Apuntó la sacerdotisa. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Mercy preguntó por fin—. ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? 

—No hagas caso a nada que esta arpía te diga, Mercy. Está cegada por la vanidad y el poder. 

—En eso tienes razón —Riendo, Nimueh miró hacia un lado.

 

De las sombras, Alvarr emergió con una sonrisa petulante. 

 

—Encontrarás, mi querida Freya, que el poder te da ciertas ventajas, como saber cuando un dragón se acerca. 

—Traidora —Freya mordió.

—Lo siento, no pretendo envejecer en un futuro cercano. Mucho menos morir.

 

Daegal se adelantó a Kara para protegerla, cuando los bandidos sacaron sus espadas. Freya sostuvo a Mercy contra su costado. Un hombre se abalanzó para tomar a Daegal, que alzó la mano y lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volar hacia atrás. Kara lo imitó y Freya sacó los colmillos. 

 

Su transformación dejó a Mercy cerca de un pilar de la entrada. Freya atacó a los hombres, desgarrando con sus zarpas, cuando un hombre dobló su ala izquierda, ella chilló. Mercy tembló, sintiendo vibrar a Excalibur. Aithusa fue sujetada por cadenas lanzadas por los otros hombres y Nimueh aprovechó para acercarse a ella, luciendo satisfecha; Daegal le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo caer a un lado. 

 

Mercy vio en cámara lenta como él le sonreía, animándola. Al voltear, Alvarr lanzó una daga que se clavó directo en su corazón. 

 

Kara gritó desde el otro lado, siendo sujetada por un hombre. Mercy sintió las lágrimas escurrirse de sus ojos cuando él cayó de rodillas en la hierba, sangre brotando de la herida y de su boca. Nimueh se acercó para sacar la daga con saña, sonrisa de labios rojos. 

 

—¡No! —Exclamó, llena de dolor. Daegal no merecía eso.

 

Un calor insólito, como fuego, rugió en sus venas y la tierra tembló mientras ella alzaba su mano. Los rayos y truenos sobre sus cabezas arreciaron, el viento sopló violentamente. Mercy dirigió su mano a Nimueh, deseando que pagara por lo que había hecho y un rayo cayó sobre ella, que explotó en un haz de luz. En su lugar solo quedó una mancha negra. 

 

Luego dirigió los rayos a todos los demás, que cayeron al suelo con un estrépito, convulsionando. Kara se lanzó a un lado de Daegal, llorando desconsolada. Freya se acercó, cojeando de una pata. 

 

Mercy corrió hacia ellos. 

 

—No, no —Sollozaba Kara—. Dae, por favor, no puedes dejarme. 

 

Pero el chico no se movía, ni su pecho. La lluvia comenzó a caer, copiosa, como las lágrimas en el rostro de ambas chicas. Mercy vio la copa brillar cerca y recordó lo que Kilgharrah había dicho, la copa podía curar cualquier herida. Nimueh, que podía revivir a los muertos. 

 

Corrió hacia ella y la tomó, sin saber qué hacer. La copa se llenó de agua de lluvia y, pensó, que tal vez beber de ella era la solución. Se acercó entonces a Daegal y le pidió a Kara que la ayudara. Vertió el agua en su boca y esperó, con el corazón en vilo a que algo pasara. 

 

Daegal no se movió ni nada parecido.

 

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó Freya. Alvarr se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a ella con el cetro Sidhe. La copa salió volando cuando chocó contra su cuerpo y Freya se lanzó hacia él, rodando en el pasto. Alvarr exclamó cuando las garras se clavaron en su carne. Aithusa aleteó y Freya volvió su rostro de pantera hacia ella—. ¡Vete, Mercy! 

—¡No voy a dejarlos! —Mercy respondió, llorosa. Pero Aithusa la tomó en una garra y alzó el vuelo—. ¡No! 

 

Aunque se removió, intentando soltarse. Mercy vio con impotencia como Alvarr lanzaba un hechizo a Freya con el cetro y los hombres tomaban a Kara de los brazos, alejándola del cuerpo de Daegal. La isla se hizo pequeña y más pequeña conforme se alejaron, las lágrimas de Mercy cayendo como la fría lluvia. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


—¿Dónde está ella? —Dijo Morgana cuando Alvarr apareció en un torbellino de hojas secas. Su rabia un destello agudo.

—Es más poderosa de lo que pensábamos, mi señora. Ha matado a Nimueh. 

—¡¿Has dejado que su magia se manifieste?! —Morgana lanzó a Alvarr hacia la pared con su magia y lo sostuvo en lo alto, una mano invisible en su cuello.

—Pero, mi señora —Él dijo con dificultad—. He traído a sus amigos. Ella vendrá por ellos y cuando lo haga, usted habrá ganado.

Morgana sonrió y se acercó, dejándolo libre. Alvarr se talló el cuello y pasó saliva.

—Pero querido —El tono de la bruja fue suave—. Me prometiste un corazón… 

 

Sus ojos brillaron en oro y su mano se clavó en el pecho del hechicero, que se quedó helado. 

 

—Y eso es exactamente lo que me darás.

 

Al sacar su mano, en ella estaba el corazón sangriento, latiendo aún. Alvarr tosió sangre y luego cayó al suelo, muerto. 

 

Morgana se volvió para mirar a los nuevos prisioneros, que habían presenciado todo. Les sonrió sádica, como un felino hambriento. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos, pero su voz fue para sus hombres.

 

—Preparen la horca. Y estén alertas. Ella vendrá, tarde o temprano. Cuando lo haga, será mía.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Aithusa descendió en un bosque y la dejó recostada en el suelo. Mercy lloraba desconsolada, sin poder detenerse. Por un momento, la dragona le sostuvo con su cola, pensando que podría ahogarse.

 

_ “Mercy. Tranquila, ellos estarán bien”.  _

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —Mercy lloró, intentando zafarse—. ¡Daegal está muerto, Kara y Freya han sido capturadas por esa gente malvada!

Pero Aithusa no la soltó, en cambio, la meció de un lado a otro, como las madres dragonas solían arrullar a sus crías. 

_ “No, pequeña. Daegal está bien, has salvado su vida con la copa”.  _

—¡No es cierto! ¡Él no se movía!

_ “El precio por una vida es otra vida”.  _ Ella respondió.  _ “Al matar a Nimueh, equilibraste la balanza. Daegal está vivo, puedo sentirlo”.  _

Mercy hipó, tallando sus ojos. Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, porque ella había  _ matado _ a alguien. Había utilizado magia y solo para arrebatar una vida.

—No entiendo nada. No sé lo que está sucediendo. Aithusa, debes decirme qué es lo que me sucede. 

 

La dragona le miró tristemente, atrayéndola para pegarla a su cuerpo y calentarla con su aliento. Mercy se abrazó a ella. 

 

_ “No puedo darte las respuestas que buscas, Mercy”.  _

—Quiero a mi papá —Sollozó—. Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme con él. Si esta es una pesadilla, quiero despertar. 

_ “Lo siento, Mercy. Es mi culpa, yo te traje aquí”.  _ Aithusa lloró también, ambas resguardadas bajo una capa de árboles. Mercy la abrazó más fuerte.  _ “Perdóname”.  _

—Dime porqué Nimueh dijo todas esas cosas. Dime qué significa que solo alguien con sangre real puede tomar la espada. ¿Por qué me elegiste? 

_ “No tengo las respuestas que buscas”.  _ Aithusa repitió, mirándole a los ojos.  _ “Pero sé donde podrás encontrarlas”.  _

—¿Dónde? 

_ “El Diamair es la llave de todo conocimiento, presente, pasado y futuro. Si hay algo que pueda responderte, es el Diamair”.  _

Mercy le miró .

—¿Dónde está el Diamair? ¿Dónde lo encontramos? 

La mirada de Aithusa se oscureció. 

_ “Morgana lo mantiene escondido bajo su castillo en Ismere. Ella mató a su guardián, el druida Ruadan, y lo utilizó para saber cómo manipular los acuerdos a su favor”. _

 

La niña se abrazó de nuevo a ella y se quedó en silencio. Ambas se sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, aún cuando la lluvia cesó y el sol murió en el horizonte. Mercy sabía que si iba a Ismere, era probable que nunca mas volviera a casa. 

 

No volvería a sentir los brazos de su padre alrededor de ella, ni ver sus ojos mientras le relataba una historia. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


La campana anunció la media noche en la fortaleza de Ismere y los cuervos volaron en el cielo negro. La nieve caía perezosa, un manto grueso formándose en el suelo. 

 

Aithusa planeó por la lejanía y se camufló en un montículo cerca de la montaña adyacente. Ella y Mercy observaron a los guardias patrullando, sus antorchas apenas iluminando. Era una locura estar allí, pero la niña estaba decidida a conseguir el Diamair para salvar a sus amigos. 

 

_ “Todas las entradas están cubiertas”.  _ Aithusa informó.

—Lo sé —Ella murmuró—. Pero mira allí —Señaló un pequeño agujero que estaba descubierto en el flanco izquierdo, sin guardias a la vista—. Quepo allí, lo sé. 

_ “Mercy… ten cuidado, por favor”.  _

Mercy abrazó a Aithusa un momento y asintió. —Estaré bien. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. 

 

Aunque ella estaba diciendo eso, se sintió como si se despidiera. Aithusa la observó alejarse entre las sombras, con Excalibur en su costado. 

 

Mercy corrió, su capa ondeando en la nieve. El agujero era más grande que ella, por suerte y, cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que era un túnel de desechos que apestaba a los mil demonios. Respirando por última vez el aire fresco, ella entró. 

 

Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, ella se movió por el suelo asqueroso y fue cubierta por una cantidad horrenda de verduras podridas que se adhirieron a su ropa. Sintió pena por sus jeans favoritos, que ya habían sido rasgados, enlodados, mojados y muchas cosas más. Se impulsó con el deseo de volver a ver a su padre y llegó al final, dónde el túnel desembocaba en una cocina oscura y vacía. 

 

Ella corrió a la puerta y salió al pasillo, igual de oscuro. No había guardias por allí y el pasillo daba a una escalera al patio interior. En el patio había poco guardias, que se movían perezosos y somnolientos, construyendo alguna cosa de madera; algunos incluso estaban jugando cartas a la luz de una vela. Mercy vio una abertura a las cavernas subterráneas, un carrito lleno de piedras parado en el medio. Corrió hacia él, cuidando de no hacer ruido y se refugió detrás, asomándose para ver si la descubrieron. 

 

Se adentró con confianza, aunque no tenía luz alguna, había una antorcha en la pared. La tomó para iluminar su camino y siguió adelante. Había pasado alrededor de media hora cuando escuchó las voces de hombres en una bifurcación. Ella dejó la antorcha y se dirigió allí. 

 

Al asomarse, vio que estaban tomando de unas jarras de metal, olía muchísimo a alcohol. A sus espaldas, había una celda cerrada, por cuya rejilla se veía un resplandor apagado. Mercy decidió que esperaría a que se durmieran, de todas formas no faltaba mucho, a juzgar por sus balbuceos. Se sentó contra la piedra, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran. 

 

—La reina tomó el corazón de ese bastardo —Comentaba uno de los dos guardias, arrastrando las palabras. Su risa terminó en una tos bastante fea—. ¿Puedes creerlo? 

—Qué nos espera a nosotros, si le arrancó el corazón a su amante —El otro respondió, medio soñoliento—. Ella nos llevará a la perdición.

—Nuestras familias mueren de hambre y ella se sienta con su banquete. Yo digo que la perdición ya está aquí. 

 

No pasó mucho tiempo  hasta que guardaron silencio. La jarra de alcohol que uno sostenía, se derramó en el suelo para anunciarlo. Mercy había estado mirando a la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué esos hombres servían a una reina tan mala.

 

Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ellos con cautela, mirando por dónde pisaba. Mercy escuchó un ruido proveniente de la celda y temió que hubiera otro guardia dentro. Se acercó al más gordo, que roncaba por lo alto, su cara cubierta de vello pelirrojo; tomó las llaves que descansaban en la mesa y sorteó el camino de hidromiel en el suelo. Abrió lo más silencioso que pudo, poniendo su mano sobre el cerrojo. La puerta cedió. 

 

Dentro el resplandor era fuerte, iluminando la mayor parte de la celda. Sentada en una piedra, la criatura que lo desprendía estaba sentada mirando a Mercy proceder. Sus largas extremidades se doblaban hacia su cuerpo, una luz más profunda mostrando el latido de lo que debía ser su corazón en el pecho. Tenía una cabeza curiosa, alargada y ovalada, donde su cerebro brillaba exactamente igual a todo lo demás. Sus orejas, ojos, nariz y boca eran exactamente igual a los de un humano. 

 

Sus ojos, velados por un pesado manto de sabiduría, estaban fijos en ella. Mercy cerró la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido y se acercó.

 

—Lo lamento —Le dijo, un poco asustada. ¿Era esa criatura un guardián?—. No quise importunar. 

—No lo haces —La criatura respondió, su voz con una cadencia y acento extraño—. Llegas en el momento justo. Estaba esperándote.

—¿Sabes a lo que he venido? 

—Buscas respuestas. 

Mercy asintió. —¿Tienes el Diamair?

—Pequeña niña, yo soy el Diamair. 

—Pero —Mercy musitó, asombrada—. Creí que eras un objeto, como todo lo demás.

La criatura sonrió, un poco triste, un poco incrédula. —Los hombres me ven como tal. 

 

Sintiendo pena por él, la chica se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Observando con atención, esa era una verdad. El Diamair estaba solo en ese lugar, encerrado y custodiado. Estaba flaco, aunque no sabía si era por no comer o porque sencillamente así es como era. Ella lo tocó, porque quizá, nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El Diamair sonrió.

 

—Que curiosa criatura eres. 

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —Mercy devolvió la sonrisa—. Es más, ¿qué eres? 

—Soy el último de mi clase. Provengo de una raza antigua, que fue perseguida por nuestros dones, utilizada y destruida hasta que fuimos olvidados.

—Eso es muy triste. 

—Poseer todo conocimiento es tanto una bendición, como una maldición —El Diamair dijo, cansado—. Pero puedo saber lo que sucederá, Mercy, y eso me ha dado esperanza durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Es algo bueno? 

—Es algo, simplemente. 

—¿Sabes como puedo salvar a mis amigos? —Ella le preguntó—. ¿Daegal vive?

—Lo hace —La criatura ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó—. Se encuentran sobre nuestras cabezas ahora mismo, en las celdas del castillo. Y puedes salvarlos, usando la magia que duerme en tu interior. 

—¿Magia? —Mercy tocó su pecho—. No entiendo, yo provengo de un mundo sin magia, ¿cómo es que puedo poseerla?

—Sabes tan poco de ti misma, Mercy. El mundo del que has venido es donde creciste, pero tu mundo, el mundo en el que naciste, es Albion. 

—Eso que dices es imposible…

—¿Lo es? —El Diamair preguntó—. ¿Nunca te has sentido fuera de lugar en Edale? ¿Cómo si no pertenecieras a esa gente?

 

Mercy pensó en ello y no encontró forma de refutar, tanto ella como su padre solían quejarse de lo pequeña que les parecían las personas a su alrededor. Siempre había pensado que se trataba de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, que quizá la ciudad sería diferente. Pero Mercy lo entendió entonces.

 

—Dime lo que sabes, por favor. 

—Haré algo mejor que eso —El Diamair tomó sus manos, frías como la nieve de arriba—. Voy a mostrarte… 

 

* * *

  
  
  


—Eres el hijo de un rey —La voz de una mujer dijo, acunando entre sus manos el rostro de un joven que estaba de espaldas—. Estás destinado a gobernar Albion por derecho de nacimiento. Tu padre nos traicionó, nos envió al exilio y se casó con esa sirvienta. Juré que me vengaría y ahora, debemos tomar el trono. Reclamar lo que es nuestro. 

—Sí, madre —El joven respondió, tomando su mano para llevársela a los labios—. Tendrás el trono para ti, me aseguraré de ello.

—Eres tan bueno, cariño mío. Arthur estará sorprendido cuando se entere de que su sangre corre por tus venas. Cuando la suya propia se derrame en las manos del príncipe de las sombras. Él jamás debió traicionarme. 

—Lady Morgana —Alvarr dijo, inclinándose ante ella respetuosamente—. Todo está listo para salir. 

—Bien —Ella le despachó. Miró a su hijo con la sonrisa más orgullosa que tenía—. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

—No te fallaré, madre. 

 

El príncipe se inclinó ante Morgana, su capa negra barriendo el suelo de piedra y su armadura brillante a la luz de las velas. La mano de Morgana se deslizó de la suya, quedando inmóvil en su regazo. 

 

—Sé que no lo harás, Mordred. 

 

Alzando el rostro, de entre los rizos se revelaron los fríos ojos del padre de Mercy, cristalinos como el agua de un manantial. Su faz era pétrea y confiada, con una sonrisa devota hacia su madre, con quien compartía rasgos muy notorios.

 

Él se alejó del trono con paso seguro, yendo directo a la salida. Allí le esperaba una procesión de caballeros oscuros, que le proporcionaron un caballo. Cubriendo su cabeza, jaló las riendas con una exclamación y se adentró en la tormenta de nieve que azotaba Ismere. En la ventana del castillo, Morgana observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Una mujer rubia se colocó a su lado y sus manos se enlazaron con la fuerza que solo puede dar el amor fraternal.

 

Después de días de viaje, Mordred llegó a Camelot vestido de forastero. Su capa marrón camuflándose entre el bullicio del mercado en el pueblo bajo. Sus ojos recorrían los muros, memorizando el patrón de guardias por segundo día consecutivo. El plan había sido separarse para cubrir terreno, mientras uno de los hombres se escabullía en el castillo para hacerse del itinerario de patrullaje. 

 

Al mirar hacia el pozo, vio una chica que forcejeaba para sacar la cuerda, de ella provenía una presencia suave y vibrante, que le recordó a los días de primavera. Se acercó, tomando nota de la trenza oscura que caía hacia su hombro derecho y las calzas que vestía. Tomó el extremo libre de la cuerda y jaló, sus músculos contrayéndose. El balde con agua se levantó y la chica se volvió, sorprendida. 

 

Sus ojos se encontraron, dos fuerzas que colisionaron en el azar y el destino. Mordred jamás había visto ojos tan azules en su vida y deseó, por primera vez, jamás dejar de mirarlos. 

 

—Gracias —Ella dijo, aún ofuscada. Tomó el balde para ponerlo en el borde—. Estaba atorado. 

—No hay porqué —Mordred dio un paso hacia ella y tomó el balde—. ¿Hacia dónde vas? 

—Uh, no tienes que…

La chica intentó tomar el balde y el muchacho lo alejó de sus manos.

—Será un placer ayudarte, otra vez.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —Ella se lo arrebató, haciendo que el agua salpicara el suelo. Le mostró una expresión petulante—. Soy fuerte ¿ves? Me ato las botas yo solita. No necesito a un caballero que me salve.

 

Mordred estaba encantado y su sonrisa dijo más que cualquier oración que podría haber dicho, aunque tampoco había pensado en ninguna. Ella no era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto, tenía unas orejas prominentes, pero era brillante y mágica. Eso era lo que sentía, la magia que ardía en su interior como una llama vieja.

 

—Jamás había visto a una chica utilizar calzas —Comentó sin pensar—. Salvo a mi tía, cuando quiere montar.

—Tu tía es una persona sensata. ¿Quién en su sano juicio montaría con un vestido?

—Mi madre lo hace, a veces. 

—Oh, eso debe ser incómodo —La chica caminó y Mordred, atraído a ella como si de una cuerda invisible se tratara, la siguió—. Vamos, intenta tú montar con una de esas trampas mortales. Verás que es horrible.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—¿De verdad? —Ella se detuvo para mirarlo sorprendida—. Creí que los hombres no poseían gran ingenio. 

Mordred rió, limpia y varonilmente.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

—¿Y por qué voy a decírtelo? —Reanudando su paso, ella emprendió camino hacia la ciudadela—. Apenas acabo de conocerte. Mi madre siempre me decía:  _ Merlín, nunca charles con extraños. Y, de verdad, no les des tu nombre.  _

—Bueno, acabas de decírmelo —Ella le miró, sus orejas se colorearon de forma adorable y su ceño se frunció. Lució como si fuera a darse de topes con algo—. Tranquila, Merlín. Mi nombre es Mordred —Extendió su mano hacia ella, que se sorprendió—. Tómala, así no seré más un extraño.

En cambio, Merlín ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Mordred? 

—¿Uh?

—Cómo sea —Merlín siguió caminando—. Aún no confío en ti. Tienes una especie de aura oscura. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza? 

 

Deteniéndose en la entrada al castillo, la chica enarcó una ceja. El pueblo quedó en un plano inferior cuando le dio una sonrisa divertida, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más curiosa que se había topado. 

 

—Hablas como si fueras a verme de nuevo. 

Mordred elevó la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

—Te aseguro que lo haré.

—Bien, suerte con ello —Ella dijo, dando media vuelta y adentrándose en la ciudadela. 

 

Mordred dio un paso hacia atrás, embobado y tropezó con un carrito que pasaba por allí. Cayó de bruces, tirando las canastas y golpeándose la cabeza. Hubo exclamaciones y groserías lanzadas al aire por el dueño. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó para mirar el cielo, confinado a un par de ojos brillantes.

 

—¿Estás bien? —Merlín dijo. 

—¿He muerto? Si es así, me gusta no estar vivo.

La risa de Merlín trajo a su mente una mañana fresca, con el canto de una golondrina y el barrer de las hojas. 

—Sí que te has dado un buen golpe. Eres más elocuente que Arthur después de una noche de borrachera.

—¿Arthur?  —Mordred se sentó en el camastro y observó la torre en la que se encontraba. Al parecer, pertenecía a un boticario o un físico. Merlín estaba sentada en un banco—. ¿El rey?

—Prefiero pensar en él como en un idiota.

—¿Conoces al rey?

—Como su doncella, debo hacerlo. Tengo que vestirlo, incluso bañarlo. Es horrible, creo que soy presa de una maldición que me da mala suerte. Tú eres un druida, ¿no es cierto? ¿No sabes cómo romperla de casualidad? 

Mordred la observó, porque la chica no paraba de hablar y era un poco difícil entenderla. 

—¿Bañarlo? —Repitió, el corazón cayéndole a los pies—. ¿Desnudo?

—¡Que la Diosa me libre! —Merlín exclamó—. Claro que no. Él tiene a un mozo para esas cosas, yo solo le lavo el cabello. 

 

Mordred se desinfló, aliviado. Merlín le miró curiosa, un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Ella pensaba que lucía un poco lindo y misterioso. 

 

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Las cámaras del físico de la corte. He pedido a unos guardias que te trajeran cuando no despertaste. Gaius dice que tienes una contusión menor. Por cierto, Gaius es el físico y mi tutor, para que no andes pensando cosas raras. 

—Básicamente, estoy en tu casa.

—Así es.

 

En la mente de Mordred, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar lo que necesitaba. Merlín podía darle toda la información crucial de su misión, incluso los horarios del rey. Se levantó de un salto, pero se mareó un poco y al hacerlo, su mano tropezó la jarra de agua. Esta se congeló en el aire y Mordred vio que los ojos de Merlín brillaban en oro.

 

—Tienes magia.

Merlín se escandalizó, acomodando la jarra otra vez.

—Sí, pero… jamás la he usado para nada más que salvar la vida del rey. Lo juro. 

 

Su temor le hizo pensar que antes había sido juzgada, incluso amenazada. Y se sintió mal por ella, porque la magia era un don precioso. Entonces, la historia que su madre le relató hacía varios meses, de una chica que había protegido la vida del rey y la reina en la boda real, vinieron a su cabeza.

 

—Eres Emrys.

La mirada de Merlín cambió a una sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? 

—Tú… venciste a… 

—Morgana —Ella completó—. Sí, lo hice. 

 

Mordred se alejó de ella, buscando la salida. Debía huir, debía…

—¿Qué sucede? —Merlín tomó su brazo, preocupada. Ella no parecía poderosa en absoluto, pero su magia corrió a través de la piel de Mordred como un cosquilleo. Él supo desde ese momento que había caído, que estaba atrapado y que jamás podría lastimar o usar a una criatura tan maravillosa como lo era ella—. ¿Mordred? 

 

Su nombre, dicho de sus labios, fue como una caricia. La magia onduló entre ellos y él acercó su mano para rozar su mejilla. Merlín contuvo el aliento, sus orejas volviendo a ser rojas.

 

—Dilo de nuevo —Le pidió, en un susurro. Merlín se estremeció.

—Mordred… 

 

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, de no ser porque el anciano físico irrumpió en las cámaras en ese momento. Merlín saltó en su lugar y luego se alejó.

 

—Creo que no tienes nada malo —Dijo, para aparentar. El físico había elevado la ceja, parado en la entrada y sabiendo que había interrumpido algo—. Puedes irte ahora —Ella palmeó su hombro, una sonrisa nerviosa. Le dio su capa y miró a su tutor—. Oh, hola, Gaius. 

—¿Merlín? —El viejo preguntó.

—Nada, Mordred ya estaba por irse. ¿Verdad?

 

Pero Mordred, que aún sentía la necesidad de besarla como una comezón que no podía rascar, tardó en despegar sus ojos de ella. Cuando lo hizo, asintió. Gaius se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

 

—Gracias, Merlín —Murmuró. Al pasar, miró rápidamente a Gaius—. Gracias, señor. Hasta luego. 

 

Gaius cerró tras él y miró a Merlín, que dio un gran suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo? 

—Nop. ¿Qué puede suceder? Nada, eso es. Bien, iré a… mi habitación, a ordenar. Ya sabes. Arthur ha ido de picnic con Gwen en la mañana, así que tengo unas horas antes de que llegue. Adiós, Gaius.

 

Su puerta se cerró y se deslizó por ella, una mano sobre su corazón acelerado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

 

Esa noche, ninguno de ellos concilió el sueño, incapaces de borrar al otro de su mente. Para Merlín, era como una fantasía demasiado buena, con un hombre tan misterioso que había llegado por casualidad. 

 

Para Mordred, era tortura, su interior aclarándose cual cielo después de tormenta. Él definitivamente no podía haberse enamorado de la chica que había derrotado a su madre. 

 

Los días corrieron, sin que se atreviera a volver a pisar el pueblo, con temor de encontrarse a Merlín. Sus hombres estaban preocupados, porque de pronto lo encontraban mirando al lejano castillo con una mirada anhelante. Para el quinto día, los envió a verificar la rutina una vez más. Él se quedó en el bosque, decidiendo que podría darse un día libre. 

 

Con su madre y su tía desesperadas por derrotar al único y futuro rey, él había crecido en entrenamientos, batallas y hechizos. Fortaleciéndose, ganándose cicatrices que le darían honor cuando la corona se posara sobre su cabeza. 

 

Encontró un lago en las afueras, donde se sentó a mirar el paisaje. Camelot era diferente a Ismere, era soleado y caluroso, mientras que su hogar era frío y el sol casi nunca salía. Como resultado, su piel era pálida y sin color. 

 

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de un chapoteo y, en el otro extremo, vio las ondas que había provocado alguien al entrar al agua. Mordred se levantó para ver quién era y encontró entre la hierba un vestido fino pero sencillo  y unas botas viejas. Frunciendo el ceño al agua, vio emerger una cabeza oscura. La chica le vio después de despejar sus ojos.

 

—¡Hey! ¡No robes mi ropa! 

 

Ella comenzó a nadar a la orilla y se detuvo cuando el agua le llegó a la clavícula. Estando tan cerca, Mordred vio que era Merlín. 

 

—¡Ah! —Ella exclamó, sus manos se cruzaron sobre el pecho—. ¡No mires! 

 

Mordred cerró los ojos y se volteó, su cara ardiendo. Escuchó que ella salía del agua. 

 

—Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciéndome? —Ella dijo, su mano mojada le arrebató el vestido de las manos—. ¿Qué no te habría importado de ser otra persona?

—Bueno —Él balbuceó, abrió su ojo solo un poco y vio la sombra de ella mientras se colocaba el vestido. De pronto su boca estaba muy seca—. No, no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Te gusta mirar a las chicas mientras nadan desnudas?

—Estaba aquí por casualidad. Además, tu pensabas salir como si nada.

 

Cuando volteó, Merlín había terminado de ponerse las botas. En su cuello largo, un curioso cristal se balanceó con sus movimientos.

 

—Creí que eras un ladrón.

—¿Entonces no te importa que otros hombres miren pero que yo lo haga si?

Ella bufó.

—Más respeto a tus mayores, chico. Claro que me importa, iba a arrancarte los ojos con un hechizo justo cuando te reconocí.

—Vaya, qué gran consuelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

—Tomando un descanso. 

—Eso es una gran coincidencia.

—No creo en las coincidencias —Mordred caminó hacia donde había estado antes y ella le siguió—. Creo en el destino.

 

Se sentaron uno junto al otro frente al lago y miraron al cielo. Había una gran calma en ese lugar. Merlín suspiró afectada y colocó un pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

 

—Los destinos son una cosa extraña.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No puedes evadirlos, ni cambiarlos y pesan como una vida de mil años. Una vez alguien me dijo, que no importa cuán grande o cuán poderoso, ningún hombre puede  conocer realmente su destino, ni el alcance de sus acciones —El azul de sus ojos cayó sobre él, que se sintió embelesado—. Claro que eso no ha de aplicar a mi, porque soy una mujer. Hoy he sido nombrada Hechicera de la Corte, por eso utilizo este vestido tonto. Además, conozco mi destino.

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Sí, lo hago, muy bien. Mi destino es Arthur.

Esas palabras quebraron el mundo de Mordred en miles de pedazos y le hizo cuestionarse sobre el gran hombre que el rey debía ser para ganarse la lealtad de Merlín. Incluso su madre lo había amado, un odio como el suyo solo puede ser provocado por un corazón roto. Temió, por un instante, llegar a convertirse en ella.

—¿Lo amas?

La sonrisa de Merlín fue condescendiente. 

—No de la forma en la que se suele pensar. Es decir, creí hacerlo, antes. Pero era joven e impresionable, decirle a una niña que está destinada al lado de alguien da lugar a malinterpretaciones. Pero Arthur es el otro lado de mi moneda… —Ella le miró—. ¿Sabías que el acto de unir dos almas gemelas tarda quinientos años en consumarse? Arthur y yo estábamos destinados desde los albores del tiempo, nuestra amistad fue escrita en los mismos cielos.

—Pareces fascinada con tu destino, a pesar de que has dicho que pesa como mil vidas —La sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció y Mordred quiso golpearse a sí mismo por ello—. Pero lo entiendo…

—¿Lo haces?

—Desde que puedo recordar, me han dicho que mi destino es más grande de lo que podría imaginar. Mi madre me ha criado para convertirme en el hombre que ella espera, sin pensar en nada más.

—Es doloroso, ¿no es cierto? —Merlín dijo en un hilo de voz, la brisa meciendo su cabello ahora seco—. Que no importe lo que deseas, que alguien te diga lo que debes hacer, lo que debes sentir. Tu destino es importante, incluso más que tú mismo. Muchas veces, mi corazón se siente como una gran carga. Por proteger a Arthur he hecho tantas cosas. Y siento, a menudo, una gran oscuridad creciendo en mi interior. 

—Es lo mismo para mí. Amo a mi madre por sobre todo, pero para complacerla he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco —Ambos guardaron silencio. Sus manos la una junto a la otra, tan cerca que sus torsos se rozaban—. ¿Por qué no la mataste? —Musitó. Merlín ladeo la cabeza—. A Morgana… 

—Me han hecho esa pregunta antes, muchas veces —Ella respondió—. Y la verdad es, que nunca quise herirla. Ella lucía tan triste y Arthur, pude ver cuánto sufría también. Aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, sé que una parte de su corazón sigue amándola, a pesar de que no es correcto. Yo no podía, simplemente…

 

Lágrimas escaparon de sus largas pestañas y Mordred se dio cuenta. Ella estaba llorando por su madre, por la mujer que sufría en su interior. Merlín era tan buena que su corazón empatizaba con el dolor. Él se inclinó y tomó una de las gotas cristalinas con su dedo. Merlín vio sus ojos brillar en oro y la lágrima se cristalizó.

—Tienes magia —Susurró.

—Sí. Guardaré esto, como un recordatorio.

—¿De qué?

Mordred la miró a los ojos, pero no respondió. Aferró la lágrima en su mano, inclinándose para pegar su frente a la suya. Merlín no lo alejó, sus ojos se cerraron.

 

La lágrima simbolizaba la luz que Merlín había encendido en su oscuridad. 

 

En Camelot, todos notaron el cambio en la joven bruja, que sonreía abiertamente y tarareaba soñadora en todas sus tareas. Arthur le preguntó qué mosca le había picado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta definitiva. Aunque ella ya no era su doncella, seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Incluso entre los caballeros comenzó a hacerse bromas y especulaciones sobre el tema.

 

Solo Freya, la persona más cercana a Merlín, era la única que sabía sobre la razón de su felicidad. La dama del lago de Avalon observó la forma en la que ella comenzaba a enamorarse, esta vez de verdad. Merlín dijo que con Mordred no se sentía sola e incomprendida, que a pesar de que había oscuridad en él, era tan dulce e inexperto como un niño. 

 

Ella le contó sobre los dragones y su padre, el gran señor que había sido antes de la purga. Le habló de su madre y del pueblo del que venía. De sus amigos, los caballeros de la mesa redonda y de Freya. A cambio, Mordred le contó sobre su tía y su madre, lo estrictas que habían sido en su infancia pero lo mucho que las amaba.

 

Ellos se vieron cada día durante la semana y, cuando él tuvo que partir, ella le obsequió un favor para la buena suerte. Él prometió volver en cuanto pudiera, para buscarla.

 

No obstante, no habían pasado ni dos días, cuando los caballeros de Camelot entraron a la ciudadela, cargando con forajidos de Ismere, atrapados en la frontera. Merlín se apostó a la derecha de Arthur, como su puesto demandaba y los hombres fueron obligados a hincar la rodilla frente a ellos; todos vestían ropa de invierno, con la cabezas cubiertas por pañuelos que los caballeros comenzaron a quitar.

 

—Mi señor —Dijo Leon, el capitán—. Estos hombres fueron hallados en la frontera, llevando con ellos las rutas de patrullaje y el itinerario real de las últimas dos semanas. Nos han estado observado y volvían a Ismere. Uno de ellos, alteza, es el hijo de Morgana. 

 

Merlín vio el dolor que brilló en los ojos azules de Arthur por un instante y ella colocó su mano en la suya, como soporte. Arthur le indicó con una mirada que estaba bien. El hombre del que hablaban fue obligado a adelantarse y Gwaine golpeó la parte trasera de su pierna. Cayendo de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, él gruñó. Entonces, Gwaine arrancó el pañuelo. 

 

—Así que has venido a espiar para mi hermana —Arthur habló, su voz fría como piedra. Era diferente de cuando hablaba con alguien de Camelot—. Vas a decirme lo que ella planeaba hacer con esta información. 

 

Levantando el rostro, el príncipe de las sombras clavó sus ojos fríos en ellos. 

—No te diré nada.

Merlín perdió el aliento y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Lancelot, su amigo, la sostuvo contra el pecho. Mordred apretó la mandíbula al reparar en ella, pero apenas demostró que la había reconocido.

—Veremos si después de unos días en prisión piensas lo mismo. Los demás serán colgados al amanecer —Arthur ordenó que se retiraran. Él se levantó del trono para ver a su hechicera de la corte, pálida y temblorosa en los brazos de Lancelot—. ¿Estás bien, Merlín? 

—Sí. 

 

La muchacha se alejó de ellos y salió de la sala, en cuanto estuvo en los pasillos, echó a correr en dirección a la salida. Y mientras Mordred yacía en la prisión, pensando en el gran daño que le había provocado, ella lloró en el regazo de Freya. 

 

Al tercer día, Arthur ordenó que se alimentara al prisionero.

—Yo lo haré —Merlín le dijo y se marchó sin una palabra más. Él había notado lo triste que parecía últimamente.

 

Ella se presentó en las celdas y despidió a los guardias, que no dijeron nada al respecto. Como Hechicera de la Corte, Merlín era incluso más fuerte que ellos. Mordred estaba sentado, mirando a la nada en la oscuridad, su favor aferrado entre las manos. Vestido así, realmente lucía orgulloso y fiero, como un príncipe de las sombras debía ser. Él parpadeó hacia ella cuando dejó la bandeja en el suelo.

 

—¿Por qué no has escapado? Ambos sabemos que tienes el poder para hacerlo —Mordred lució herido, pero no respondió—. También pudiste matar a los caballeros, pero no lo hiciste. 

—No pude…

—¿Por qué? 

—Yo pensé… que si alguno de ellos era importante para tí, jamás podrías perdonarme. 

Merlín apretó los dientes y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me utilizaste. Me mentiste.

 

Mordred se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes que le impedían tocarla, sus manos enguantadas aferrándose al metal. 

 

—No, Merlín, no lo hice. Yo jamás… —Él se desinfló, su mirada implorante—. Debes creerme, jamás te habría hecho daño. 

—Sabías quién era, sabías todo de mí. Nunca fuiste sincero. ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

—Tenía miedo —Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—. Merlín, sabía que si te decía quien era, la razón por la que estaba aquí, ibas a temerme. Ibas a odiarme. Y quizá… me hubieras matado.

Herida, Merlín negó. —No, yo no…

—Tú misma lo dijiste, esa vez en el lago. Por proteger a tu rey, habrías hecho cualquier cosa. Sé que no tenía el derecho a elegir por ti, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¡Ibas a entregar Camelot a Morgana! ¡Ella nos declararía la guerra y ganaría!

—No es así —Mordred insistió, su frente apoyada en la reja. Merlín se acercó y su frente también descansó en el metal. El muchacho puso una mano sobre la suya—. Revisa los planos y el itinerario.  Cambié tanto como pude sin que lo notaran. No iba a dejar que nada te sucediera y eso se extiende a tu rey. Mi madre lo odiará con toda su alma, pero yo… Merlín, no importa si me abandonó tal y como ella dice. Yo nunca he podido odiar a mi padre.

 

Merlín se alejó de él, casi horrorizada.

—Mientes.

—Merlín. 

—No —Murmuró y, reprimiendo su llanto, salió de las celdas a toda prisa. La voz de Mordred, sin embargo, llegó a ella como lo hacían la de los dragones. 

_ “Revísalos, Emrys, por favor”.  _

 

Esa noche, Merlín se escabulló en las cámaras de Arthur para verificar los planos. Tal como Mordred había dicho, muchas cosas estaban mal. Y no eran cosas pequeñas, eran las más cruciales. Él decía la verdad. 

 

—¿Merlín? —Arthur se levantó, cuidando de no despertar a Gwen—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estos planos están mal —Le dijo, distante—. La información que llevaban era errónea.

—Quizá no observaron bien. 

—Arthur —Merlín miró a su rey a la luz de la vela y vio en él algunos de los rasgos de Mordred—. Mataste a esos hombres por información errónea.

El rey frunció el ceño.

—Eran hombres de Morgana, Merlín, merecían su destino sin importar qué. Ellos planeaban atacar Camelot.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todos ellos querían lo mismo que ella?

—No la seguirían de ser así. Además, tenían magia, son enemigos del reino.

 

Arthur supo, en cuanto lo dijo, que ese había sido un grave error. Merlín se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un largo rato y, de pronto, ella parecía demasiado apesadumbrada, demasiado cansada para seguir luchando. 

 

—A veces me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, Arthur.

 

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Arthur no fue tras ella.

 

Merlín volvió a la celda cuando los guardias dormían. La seguridad de Camelot era un tema que ella siempre había querido discutir, era muy fácil colarse y muy fácil escapar. Pero en ese instante, fue una bendición. Mordred estaba dormido, su respiración suave el único sonido en todo el recinto. Ella abrió silenciosamente y se arrodilló junto a él. 

 

De esa manera, Merlín podía ver perfectamente la forma en la que se parecía y se diferenciaba de Arthur. Como doncella, había visto dormir al rey gran parte del tiempo. Pero allí dónde Arthur siempre roncaba como mula de carga, Mordred daba pequeños resoplidos. Estaba sucio por dormir en el suelo, pero no parecía incómodo con ello. Por lo que le había relatado, Morgana le había hecho hacerlo aún cuando era pequeño.

 

Ella acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, Mordred estiró su mano y tomó la suya con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron, fríos como estacas de hielo mientras se incorporaba, pero al verla, algo en él se volvió suave. 

 

—Volviste —Lo dijo como si hubiera pensado que no la volvería a ver jamás. Habían pasado solo una horas y él ya había perdido la esperanza. Llevando su mano más cerca, ella sintió su barba incipiente rasparle los dedos.

 

Merlín se acercó y unió sus labios en un beso.

 

Fue suave, torpe y húmedo, porque en algún momento ambos habían comenzado a llorar. El beso les supo a esperanza, amor y piedad.

 

_ “Tenemos que irnos”. _ Ella pensó. Mordred la apegó más a su cuerpo.  _ “Solo un poco más”.  _ Le respondió. 

 

Bajo la protección del manto de la noche, ellos escaparon de Camelot, tomados firmemente de las manos. 

 

Dos días después, un nuevo amanecer les recibió en Ealdor, el pueblo natal de Merlín en Essetir. Allí los recibió su madre, feliz de ver que su hija había encontrado al fin alguien con quien realmente deseaba estar. 

 

Se casaron en una ceremonia druida en medio del bosque, su amor enlazado a la magia de Albion. Vivieron tranquilamente, sembrando la tierra. Y tuvieron una hija que llegó en el albor de Beltane, a la que nombraron Mercy. 

 

Merlín solía sentarse en la hierba y cantarle la misma nana que su madre le había cantado a ella, su pequeña mano entre la suya. Su canto atraía a las mariposas y las ardillas, con las que Mercy reía encantada. Mordred les miraba desde la distancia, sintiéndose pleno y feliz.

 

— _...but peace will soon prevail…  _ —Mercy se acurrucó en su pecho y ella sonrió—. ¿Te gusta? Es tu canción ahora. Tu abuela siempre me contaba que ha viajado con las mujeres de nuestra familia desde el inicio del tiempo. Que la Diosa Blanca la creó para su hija más querida. Habla de la fuerza que se esconde en el interior. 

 

Merlín miró a Mercy, sus ojitos azules siguiendo la mariposa que revoloteaba a su costado; estiró su manita en la de ella  y la mariposa se posó en sus dedos.

—Eres especial, nunca debes olvidarlo; eres la hija de un príncipe y la próxima señora de los dragones. Tu alma es libre para volar como nuestros ancestros, tienes la fuerza para guiar tu propio camino —La mariposa alzó el vuelo y se perdió en el cielo teñido de rosa—. Tu luz ilumina el mío en los tiempos oscuros y voy a protegerte de todo mal. Lo prometo.

 

Mercy se abrazó a su cuello y ambas fueron a reunirse con Mordred, que besó sus frentes con amor. Fueron tan felices durante ese año...

 

Hasta que los cánticos de los videntes presagiaron la guerra entre Arthur y Morgana, quien había dado por muerto a su hijo. Mordred y Merlín decidieron no involucrarse, por el bien de su hija, así que se quedaron en Ealdor, escuchando solos los rumores.

 

Un día lúgubre, las ondulaciones del destino atrajeron a Freya, que también se había mantenido al margen. Ella les contó de la furia destructora de Morgana, que había acabado con pueblos inocentes. De la muerte de Morgause en el frente, que la amargó aún más. De como Arthur estaba perdiendo ante un ejército inmortal.

 

Ambos charlaron hasta entrada la noche, mientras Mercy dormía en su cuna. Y al día siguiente partieron con dirección al Caldero de Arianrhod, donde invocaron a la Diosa Blanca. 

 

La gran Diosa acudió al llamado de la poderosa Emrys y escuchó su petición. 

 

—La tierra se ha dividido. Hermano contra hermano, druidas contra druidas e inocentes cayendo muertos en sus hogares. Por favor, misericordiosa madre, ayuda a tus hijos. Detén esta guerra, para que Albion pueda vivir al fin en paz. 

 

Como respuesta, la Diosa envió a Kilgharrah y Aithusa a terminar la guerra, como hermanos de diferentes bandos, crearon los acuerdos de paz. Arthur y Morgana se reunieron en la tierra neutral de Camlann, donde acordaron dividir Albion a la mitad, cada pueblo viviría con sus iguales. Y, si algún habitante llegaba a pisar la tierra del otro reino, solo tendría tres días de tolerancia. Ambos aceptaron los términos de buena gana, una sonrisa adornando el rostro malvado de Morgana. Los tratados fueron firmados con la sangre de ambos. 

 

Nadie pudo imaginar lo que siguió después. 

 

Ella había robado el Diamair en secreto y había descubierto un espacio en las cláusulas, que nunca especificaron que los reinos debían dividirse en la superficie. Como consecuencia, el reino de Arthur fue confinado a hundirse bajo tierra. 

 

Antes de que los tres días de plazo se cumplieran, Lochru, un vidente druida, contó a Mordred y Merlín de la profecía de una niña, que llevaba en sus venas la sangre de los viejos reyes y el poder de la magia antigua. Dicha niña reuniría los tesoros antiguos, obsequiados a través de los siglos por la Diosa Blanca, y con su poder combinado, rompería los tratados, liberando a Albion por fin de la oscuridad.

 

La niña, como ellos temían, era Mercy. 

 

Asustada, Merlín miró a Mordred a los ojos. —Debemos esconderla —Le dijo—. Si Morgana se entera, si ella sabe que Mercy existe, no podemos saber lo que hará. Aún si es su nieta. 

Mordred sabía que era probable que no le importara. Él la había traicionado, algo que jamás le perdonaría.

—¿A dónde podemos ir? Ella controlará la superficie, no habrá lugar en el que estemos a salvo. Y bajo tierra…

—Ella no crecerá así —Merlín negó—. No voy a permitirlo. Ella debe crecer en el sol y la lluvia, en la luz y el calor… Kilgharrah me hablado de otros mundos, muchos más, donde Morgana jamás podría alcanzarla.

—Pero necesitas un poder enorme para abrir un portal, Merlín.

—El cetro Sidhe abre el portal a Avalon, podrá abrirlo a los demás también. 

—Entonces busquemoslo, no hay mucho tiempo.

 

Viajaron a Camelot en el lomo de Aithusa, que acudió al llamado de su legítima señora y hermana. Allí, Arthur esperaba, sentado junto a su reina en la mesa redonda. Tanto él como los caballeros, sabían que no había ya nada por hacer. Merlín cruzó las puertas, haciendo que se pusieran de pie. El rey se quedó helado al reconocerla, había pasado más de un año sin ver a su torpe hechicera. Para él, ella había cambiado, empezando por la fiereza con la que le miraba.

—Merlín.

—Arthur. 

—Yo creí… —Él se acercó, indeciso y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza. Guinevere se levantó a toda prisa y corrió para hacer lo mismo. Merlín vio a sus amigos, los caballeros, que sonrieron de alegría por volverla a ver. Arthur estaba a punto de llorar—. Creí que habías…

—¿Muerto? —Ella sonrió—. Soy Emrys, cabeza de repollo, no puedo morir. 

—Nos alegra verte sana y salva —Gwen aclaró por él.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —Merlín miró la sala con añoranza—. Extrañaba este lugar. 

Gwaine y Lancelot se acercaron.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Bueno… —La hechicera se volvió a la puerta y por ella entró Mordred. Arthur y los caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas casi al mismo tiempo. Merlín sintió una punzada de furia cuando el rey cubrió a Gwen de la vista. Ninguno de ellos reparando en lo que el muchacho llevaba en sus brazos. Ella se puso justo al frente, su mano estirada hacia ellos—. Guarden esas malditas espadas. 

No pudo evitar el gruñido, ni la fría mirada. Sus amigos lucieron asustados.

—Pero él te secuestró —Gwaine dijo—. Sabemos que huyó y te tomó prisionera.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? —Arthur preguntó—. ¿Te ha convencido de unirte a Morgana?

—¿Es que creen que yo podría caer prisionera de alguien por tanto tiempo? —Merlín mordió.

—Sabes que Morgana jamás te habría dejado libre.

—Sí, lo sé. También sé que estaría muerta. 

—A menos que tuviera planes para ti —Él insistió. Su desconfianza dolió.

—Si estuviera del lado de Morgana, esto sería mucho peor. Ni siquiera estaríamos aquí, para comenzar —Merlín bajo su mano—. Nadie me secuestró, yo decidí huir. 

 

La confesión golpeó a todos y ella no pudo sentirse mal, no se arrepentía de nada. Mordred se acercó y ella dejó que viera lo que pensaba, claro como el agua. Él asintió. Cuando Merlín se movió para tomar la preciosa carga en sus brazos, fue que todos repararon en ello. La joven bruja descubrió a Mercy de su manta, que dormía, ajena a todo el disturbio a su alrededor. Gwen rompió en lágrimas y se acercó para mirar a la hija de la chica que había sido su compañera y amiga.

 

—Oh, Merlín —Dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos marrones le dijeron lo que necesitaba para tomar confianza.

—Mordred es mi esposo. No queríamos formar parte de este conflicto, así que huímos, ambos. Y esta es nuestra hija, Mercy. 

—¿Te casaste con el hijo de Morgana? —Arthur estaba atónito.

Mordred tomó de nuevo a Mercy en sus brazos, arrullandola cuando se removió.

—También soy tu hijo, en realidad —Le  dijo al rey, que perdió el color. Merlín temió que fuera a desmayarse, así que le sostuvo con su magia. Arthur, sin embargo, permaneció tan quieto como una estatua, mirando a Mordred, que intentó sonreírle—. Ella siempre dijo que nos abandonaste, pero lo entendí cuando me arrestaron… No lo sabías.

Arthur miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Merlín… 

—Me enteré aquella noche —Ella dijo, un tanto triste—. No me habrías creído si te lo decía...

—Y yo te herí —Arthur completó—. Lo siento tanto.

—No importa ahora. 

—Importa —Él insistió—. Siempre te he amado. Y aunque por años lo único que hice fue tratarte como a una torpe sirvienta, eres mi familia, Merlin. Jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarte —Sus ojos fueron a Mordred—. Lo siento, desearía que hubieras podido confiar en mí aquella noche.  

 

Merlín le abrazó, justo en el instante en el que Gaius entró al salón, llevando el cetro. Detrás de él entró Freya. El rey y la bruja se separaron. La joven vio a su antiguo tutor y rompió a llorar con una gran sonrisa. 

 

—Recibiste mi mensaje. 

—Ven aquí, mi dulce niña —Gaius abrió sus brazos y ella corrió a él. El viejo físico vio a Mordred, su sonrisa fue divertida—. Sabía que se traían algo aquella vez en la torre. 

Mordred dio un cabeceo respetuoso. 

—Es tan triste que nos reunamos en circunstancias tan desastrozas —Freya opinó—. He traído lo que pediste, mi preciosa amiga. 

—Oh, Freya, dulce Freya. Temo que he de pedirte un favor más —Merlín se acercó para pegar su frente a la de su amiga—. Y es el más terrible de todos.

—Salvaste mi vida, Merlín. No hay nada que yo no haría por ti. 

 

Los ojos de las dos mujeres eran brillantes, fijos unos en los otros. Su vínculo era tan íntimo, que incluso Mordred se sintió mal de mirar. Pero a Merlín no le importó y se alejó para tomar a Excalibur de la cintura del rey.

 

—Hey —Este se quejó. 

—Tranquilo, suegro —Ella sonrió—. Yo te la di, puedo tomarla sin tu permiso. Ahora, mi hermosa Freya, tú no perteneces a ningún reino. Debes llevarte la espada y esconderla donde Morgana no pueda tenerla, jamás. Excalibur debe permanecer en la superficie, para que la salvadora la empuñe llegado el tiempo.

—¿La salvadora? —Preguntó Gaius.

—Lochru, el vidente, nos habló de la profecía que liberaría Camelot y terminaría con el reinado de Morgana —Explicó Mordred—. Nuestra Mercy posee la sangre de ambos Pendragon y de la hija de la Diosa Blanca, Emrys. Solo ella, con la ayuda de los cuatro tesoros antiguos, será capaz de romper los acuerdos.

—Pero si Morgana se hace de ella, la matará o usará para sus propios fines —Merlín continuó—. Abriremos un portal a uno de los otros mundos. Ahora que tengo el cetro, solo necesito el poder. 

 

Ella encaró a sus amigos, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Me iré por ahora, pero sé que volveremos a vernos en poco tiempo. Y les explicaré todo. Quédense en el castillo y confíen. 

—Confiamos en ti —Lancelot aseguró. Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

Merlín, Mordred y Freya se marcharon entonces. En el jardín, Merlín gritó a los cielos:

— _ ¡O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! _

Y Kilgharrah acudió a su llamado. 

 

Ella abrazó a su amiga antes de verla marchar con el dragón a un lugar seguro. El camino al valle de los reyes caídos fue silencioso mientras la tierra se hundía en los alrededores. El castillo de Camelot ya era solo un cúmulo de torres a sus espaldas. En la cueva, esperaron a que el dragón volviera. Entonces, Merlín besó a Mordred, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y estrechó a Mercy cerca de su corazón.

 

—Recuerden que estaré con ustedes a donde quiera que vayan. Mercy —Sollozó—. Mi magia es tu magia y mi corazón, tu corazón. No temas nunca. Ni dudes que te amo.

—¿Por qué estás despidiéndote? —Mordred dijo, conmocionado y ante su silencio, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos—. No, Merlín. No hagas esto. 

—Alguien tiene que mantener abierto el portal —Ella sonrió entre lágrimas.

—No voy a dejarte —Respondió, estrechándolas ambas en sus brazos.

—Si no lo hago, igual seremos separados, mi príncipe. Yo pertenezco al lado de Arthur y tú al de Morgana, ¿lo entiendes? Me hundiré en la tierra y Morgana te tendrá, tendrá a Mercy. Y eso no debe suceder, debes protegerla. Por mí. 

 

Mordred volvió a besarla, un beso tan húmedo como el primero. 

 

—Te amo. 

—Y yo les amo, con todo mi ser —Ella respondió, poniendo en su mano el cristal que había estado en su cuello desde que la conoció. Depositó un beso en la cabeza de Mercy y se alejó, para contemplar lo único por lo que ella daría todo.

 

Sus ojos brillaron en oro cuando pronunció algo en la lengua antigua y el aire sopló. Mantener abierto el portal tomaba gran cantidad de su magia, por lo cual Kilgharrah y Aithusa le ofrecieron parte de la suya. —Deben cruzar, ¡ahora!

 

Merlín lució preciosa y trágica al verlos partir. Su cara esperanzada fue lo último que Mordred vio antes de sentir que caía; no pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a verla, si realmente podría criar a su pequeña hija de un año él solo. Mercy estiró una mano a su madre y luego, ella ya no estaba.

 

Fue un lluvioso día de invierno cuando Mordred y Mercy llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Edale.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mercy abrió los ojos, cuajados en lágrimas. 

—Ella está viva… 

—Prisionera, bajo tierra —El Diamair soltó sus manos—. Ahora sabes la verdad de tu origen y tu destino.

—Mi padre, oh, mi padre… él ha sabido esto todo este tiempo y ha sufrido en silencio. 

—Todo para protegerte. Pero sabía que el tiempo en que Albion te necesitara llegaría. Es tiempo, Mercy, de que tomes la fuerza que duerme en tu interior y la uses para iluminar nuestro camino a la libertad. 

 

El Diamair puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo y emitió una luz cálida. La sensación quemó por unos segundos, luego se detuvo. Curiosa, ella miró bajo su ropa. Sobre su piel, había plasmado un triskel. 

 

—¿Qué es lo que significa?

—Es mi bendición. A donde quiera que vayas, mi poder irá contigo. 

—Gracias —Mercy abrazó al Diamair—. Sin ti, jamás habría sabido que mi madre está viva. Ahora déjame hacer algo por ti. Salgamos de este agujero. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Con el Diamair libre, Mercy cruzó por las sombras del castillo hasta la prisión. Afuera, el día estaba clareando, pero ella no se sentía cansada. Utilizó pequeños hechizos para distraer a los guardias afuera y robó las llaves de la celda. Dentro, vio a Kara y Daegal sentados uno junto al otro. Freya no estaba por ningún lado.

 

Ellos también habían visto el cielo iluminarse poco a poco y, con la débil luz, ella notó que parte de sus manos estaban convirtiéndose ya en algo parecido a la corteza de los árboles. Kara estaba llorando. 

 

—Lo siento —Daegal le dijo, su frente pegada a la suya. Verlos, le recordó a su madre y su padre en la prisión de Camelot—. Lamento haber arruinado tu misión. Seguramente la habrías terminado de no haber estado. 

—No digas algo así —Kara le dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. No cambiaría nada de lo sucedido. Ha sido grandioso, mi primer día fuera después de doce años. Conocer a Mercy y Lady Freya. Tenerte al fin. 

Daegal sonrió. 

—Me has tenido desde hace tanto tiempo, Kara. 

 

Ambos se miraron y se acercaron hasta que el beso llegó. Mercy sonrió, boba y emocionada, pero sintiéndose tan entrometida. Había visto dos primeros besos en las últimas horas. Daegal y Kara no se separaron, solo se miraron el uno al otro con tristeza.

 

—Ustedes son tan adorables —Dijo sin poder contenerse, haciéndolos saltar en su lugar.

—¡Mercy! —Exclamaron a coro. 

—¡Shh!

—Lo siento —Respondieron, pero sus sonrisas eran de felicidad. Ella abrió la celda y Kara se lanzó a abrazarla.

—Me alegra que estés bien, estaba tan preocupada.

—También yo. Temí perderlos. 

 

Ambas se sonrieron y Mercy entonces abrazó a Daegal. Él pasó una mano por su cabello, agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho. Estaban a punto de salir cuando un par de guardias entró a las celdas. Eran diferentes a los que había visto frente a la prisión del Diamair, estos no emitieron palabras alguna, solo atacaron. Mercy desenvainó a Excalibur, blandiéndola al mismo tiempo que uno de ellos. El sonido de metal contra metal fue opacado con una pequeña explosión. El guardia implotó cuando la espada de Mercy rasgó su costado. 

 

Ella arremetió contra el guardia faltante y, pronto, Daegal y Kara miraban las dos armaduras vacías en el suelo. Mercy se encogio de hombros.

 

—Excalibur mata cualquier cosa —Miró las armaduras también—. Saben, creo que tengo una idea. 

—Mercy, ¿pero qué...? —Kara murmuró—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? 

Ella envainó la espada de nuevo en su cintura y se quitó la sucia capa. 

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ahora sé que mi madre está viva y haré todo lo que se necesite para liberarla. Pónganse las armaduras, Morgana está esperando. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


A pesar de ser inmortales, los guardias no parecían tener mucho cerebro. Kara, Daegal y Mercy pasaron como dos guardias escoltando a una prisionera y, lejos de dudar de ellos, les dejaron pasar sin una segunda mirada. 

 

Mercy sintió que temblaba de anticipación cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la sala del trono. Dentro, el trono de Morgana se abría como las alas de un cuervo. La mujer estaba sentada, su piel pálida contrastando con lo negro de su ropa y su cabello. Lucía más tenebrosa que en la visión del Diamair; sus ojos fríos eran los mismos que los de su padre, pero carecían del amor y la comprensión con la que Mordred siempre había mirado a Mercy. A sus pies, Freya estaba encadenada, golpeada y débil. Cerca de ella descansaban el cetro y la copa.

 

Morgana sonrió divertida. 

 

—La salvadora de Albion al fin ha llegado. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme, pequeña niña? —Con un gesto, los guardias apostados en el salón tomaron a Kara y Daegal, quitando sus yelmos—. Pude sentir sus débiles esencias a metros de aquí. 

Mercy se acercó, su mano en el puño de Excalibur, que vibró en su piel. La sonrisa de Morgana se ensanchó.

—Posees la espada de Arthur Pendragon —Dijo, filosa—. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo —Mercy infló el pecho, orgullosa de lo que iba a decir—. Soy la hija de Lady Emrys.

—¿Emrys? —Morgana repitió, dándole una mirada burlona a Freya—. Sabía que hacía más que cambiar la sábanas de Arthur, pero ¿una hija? Imagino que Guinevere sabe de esto. Ah, cómo me habría gustado ver su expresión.

—Por mis venas corre la sangre Pendragon, pero te equivocas al pensar que mi padre es el rey. Yo soy una hija de la Diosa Blanca. He venido a romper los acuerdos y a liberar Albion de tu reinado de terror. 

Ella esperó a que algo pasara o cambiara. Morgana lanzó una risa sin sentimiento.

—Idéntica a tu madre… Cariño, tú no eres la salvadora de ningún lado. Solo posees a Excalibur y yo poseo tres de los cuatro tesoros. Si me entregas la espada, tal vez tenga algo de benevolencia. 

 

Mercy sintió miedo pero no se amedrentó. Miró a Freya, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

 

—Yo poseo más de lo que puedes ver. Llevo en mí grandes tesoros, como la bendición del Diamair, la espada del único y futuro rey y la sangre de los dos reyes de Albion —La oscura reina se puso de pie, mirándola con curiosidad divertida. Freya aprovechó para tomar el cetro y la copa. Morgana se dio cuenta, pero muy tarde intentó arrebatárselos. Freya los lanzó al aire.

—¡No! —Los ojos de Mercy brillaron en oro y aferró la copa y el cetro entre sus dedos. La bruja levantó su mano—. ¡Tú no eres más poderosa que yo!

Morgana lanzó su magia contra ella y pudo ver que, a diferencia de lo que debió ser en el pasado, sus ojos ya no era dorados. En su lugar, un rojo malévolo encendió sus pupilas. El cetro se activó de inmediato, repeliendo su poder. Mercy sintió que la marca del Diamair latía, la copa y la espada vibraban. 

—¡¿Pero qué?! 

—No has puesto atención a mis palabras —Ella dijo, tristemente—. Aún no lo entiendes. 

 

Morgana emitió un alarido de frustración tras ver que su magia no podía tocarla al intentarlo de nuevo.

 

—Mi madre es Emrys, señora de los dragones y la hechicera mas poderosa que ha pisado esta tierra… Y mi padre es Mordred —El terror se abrió paso en la expresión de la mujer—. El príncipe de las Sombras. Su amor me protege de la oscuridad, no puedes usar la magia antigua contra mí, abuela.

—Mientes —Rugió—. ¡Mi hijo está muerto! ¡El cobarde de Arthur lo mató!

Mercy sintió mucha pena por ella. Todos los que amaba la habían abandonado. Comprendía el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

—Está vivo, en otro mundo muy lejos de aquí —Freya dijo—. Huyo de ti, porque tu oscuridad estaba consumiéndolo. Encontró el verdadero amor y decidió no volver.

 

Morgana lució perdida, todo su cuerpo temblando. Gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, negras como veneno. Mercy quiso acercarse. 

—Podemos arreglar todo, aún tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos. Podemos devolver la paz a Albion y... 

—¿Y qué? ¿Todo será amor y felicidad? Ja. 

—Abuela… 

—¡Mi hijo está muerto! —La mujer exclamó, una expresión de locura apoderándose de su rostro—. Y tú, tú no eres nada para mí. ¡No me importa que sangre llevas! 

 

Mercy sintió que se pondría a llorar. Los ojos de Morgana no volvieron a ser verdes y el rojo acentuó su poca cordura. Su situación no tenía retorno.

 

—Por la sangre de los dos reyes Pendragon —Musitó—. Yo, Mercy… 

—¡No! 

La magia de Morgana golpeó de nuevo su campo protector, sus lágrimas negras rompiendo el corazón de su nieta. 

—Rompo los acuerdos de Albion instaurados ante la voluntad de la Diosa Blanca, para que la paz vuelva a reinar en cada rincón.

 

Una ola expansiva de magia blanca latió en todo el reino, su fuerza haciendo temblar la tierra. Morgana siguió las grietas que se abrieron en las paredes de su castillo oscuro. Como un corazón vivo, el reino siguió moviéndose.

—Qué has hecho —La bruja repitió, horrorizada. Trozos de piedra comenzaron a caer del techo. 

 

Mercy gritó cuando uno cayó por su lado y corrió hacia Freya, que intentaba arrancar la cadena que le ataba. La niña deshizo el metal con el cetro, luego la ayudó a levantarse, dejándola apoyar su peso en ella. Ambas caminaron a la salida, protegidas por el campo de fuerza. Los hombres mortales de Morgana comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, mientras los inmortales se quedaban en sus lugares. Mercy dejó a Freya en el pasillo.

 

—¿Puedes andar tu sola?

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Qué es lo que harás? 

Mercy le entregó la copa y el cetro. —No puedo dejarla allí. 

—Mercy, ella traicionó a la Diosa Blanca, su vida es el pago por tal atroz acto.

—Es mi familia —La chica exclamó y, dando media vuelta, echó a correr a la sala del trono. 

 

Morgana estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando. A su alrededor todo se derrumbaba. Mercy sorteó los trozos de piedra que cayeron.

—¡Morgana! —Exclamó. La bruja se sorprendió de escucharla, pero sus ojos rojos seguían guardando un profundo odio—. ¡Morgana ven conmigo! 

 

Ella se acercó lo más que pudo, cuando una grieta gigantesca cortó su camino. Morgana estaba justo del otro lado, mirándola.

 

—¡Salta! ¡Ven conmigo! —Mercy rogó—. ¡Papá estará feliz de verte! ¡Él nunca ha dejado de amarte! 

—¡Me abandonó! Todos estos años… ¡pensaba que había muerto!

—Todos cometemos errores, por favor, por favor ven conmigo. Él te ama. Yo te amo. 

 

Algo en la expresión de la bruja se suavizó y se puso de pie. La grieta se expandía más y más. Mercy la animó, extendiendo sus brazos. 

 

—Pero hice tanto daño. Cosas terribles.

—¡Te perdono! ¡Te perdono!

—Yo no lo merezco.

—¡Salta! 

 

Morgana asintió, temerosa como un animalillo. Tomó las faldas de su vestido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ella voló por el aire, pero la tierra tembló y la grieta se ensanchó más de lo que podía cruzar. Mercy se tambaleó, extendiendo su mano y atrapándola en el aire. Con su magia, se sujetó fuertemente una roca pesada. Morgana quedó colgando de la grieta, oscura y sin fondo. 

 

—Te tengo —Le dijo—. Te sacaré. 

Pero los dedos de Morgana se estaban resbalando de su mano y ella era demasiado débil, demasiado pequeña para aguantarla. Su magia apenas y alcanzaba para mantenerla a ella arriba. 

—Ambas sabemos que no es posible —Morgana le dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

—No, no. Lo haré, voy a sacarte. No te dejaré caer. 

—Tienes que salir de aquí, Mercy. 

—No voy a dejarte —Ella sollozó, halando hacia arriba—. No ahora. 

Un trozo del castillo pasó por su costado, haciéndola gritar. El aire se llenó de polvo y sombras. 

—Es el castigo por mis crímenes. Está bien. 

—Mi padre… él… 

—Dile que no hubo día que no pensara en él —Morgana lloró, lágrimas manchando su cara como tierra negra—. No importa cuánto mi corazón se marchitara, siempre lo amé. Lo siento, Mercy, lo siento tanto. 

—Abuela —Ella lloró, sus lágrimas cayendo en el rostro de la mujer. Morgana cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, eran verdes y brillantes.

—No llores, Mercy. Ya me has salvado. Gracias, por no abandonarme. 

 

Ella soltó su agarre y sus dedos se resbalaron de la mano sudorosa de Mercy, que intentó por todos los medios sujetarla. —¡Abuela! 

 

Morgana cayó al vacío, las sombras tragándola en sus fauces. Mercy se quedó con la mano estirada, llorando. La tierra tembló más fuerte y ella estuvo a punto de caer también. Su magia la sostuvo y la jaló hacia atrás. Ella vio que le techo no aguantaría más y se puso de pie, con las piernas temblorosas. Corrió a la salida, su vista borrosa por las lágrimas imparables. 

 

Corrió y corrió hasta que se encontró en las escaleras. Afuera, Aithusa esperaba con una Freya pálida como la muerte. Kara y Daegal estaban más cerca, al verla, corrieron para encontrarla a mitad del camino.

 

—¡Mercy! —Ella exclamó—. ¡Debemos irnos!

 

Aithusa alzó el vuelo cuando estuvo arriba, Mercy estaba abrazando a Freya con todas sus fuerzas. Todos ellos vieron como el castillo de Morgana se volvía ruinas y la tierra se lo tragaba entero. 

 

Sin embargo, el cielo sobre sus cabezas ya no era gris en lo absoluto. El pálido azul tranquilizó un poco su dolor. 

 

Conforme planeaban sobre la tierra, notaron cosas que antes no habían estado allí, como los pequeños pueblos de los cuales surgía gente muy pequeña a la distancia. Las personas del reino de Arthur miraban el sol por primera vez en doce años y lucían como si despertaran de un largo sueño. 

 

Mercy se sintió confortada al sentir el sol y la brisa acariciando su piel. 

 

—¡Allí! —Gritó Daegal sobre el clamor del aire. 

 

A lo lejos, una figura dorada surcaba los cielos en una secuencia de giros y aleteos. 

 

_ “Kilgharrah”.  _ Aithusa dijo en su cabeza, su voz llena de regocijo. La dragona voló hacia él y ambos juguetearon como niños en el aire, mareando a sus pasajeros. El Gran Dragón ciñó los ojos a Mercy. 

_ “Que gran poder posees, salvadora de Albion. Nos has liberado a todos. Mira.”  _ Su cabeza se movió al oeste, donde un castillo se alzaba en torres blancas y lustrosas. 

—Ese es… —Mercy musitó.

—Camelot —Freya respondió, llorosa pero sonriente—. Camelot ha vuelto.

 

Mercy sintió su corazón latir y, conforme se acercaron, pensó que se saldría de su pecho. El castillo era majestuoso de cerca, los banderines rojos izando al viento. Había caballeros en el campo y los jardines cuando aterrizaron, quitándose los yelmos y abriendo los brazos al sol. Al verlos descender, rompieron en vítores y silbidos. 

 

Daegal ayudó a todas a bajar, teniendo especial cuidado con Freya, que aún estaba muy golpeada. Mercy rodeó su cintura y caminaron a la entrada del castillo. Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par antes de que se hubieran acercado lo suficiente. 

 

La mujer más hermosa que Mercy hubiera visto emergió, su mirada barriendo todo antes de posarse en ella. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y ella lo supo, lo sintió en todo su cuerpo, en su magia, que brilló como el día. 

 

—Lady Emrys —Daegal dijo. 

 

Como si hubiera apretado un botón, Merlín saltó por los escalones a toda prisa. Mercy dio un paso, otro y otro. Y pronto ambas estaban corriendo. 

 

Mercy la estrechó con tanta fuerza que giró en el aire un poco y luego ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas. Merlín estaba llorando, sus lágrimas mojando el cabello de su hija. Depositó besos por todo su rostro y Mercy pensó que eran como la primera lluvia de verano, su alma cantando en todo lo alto. 

 

—Mi bebé —La escuchó decir y ella rió, porque había deseado por muchos años estar allí, a su lado.

—Mamá.

 

Merlín la observó, realmente lo hizo, tomando nota de su cabello desarreglado y del cansancio que debía mostrar. Pero nada opacó su sonrisa por verla sana y salva. Por simplemente verla otra vez.

 

—Has crecido tanto y eres tan hermosa.

—Tanto como tú —Ella dijo y sus manos acariciaron su rostro, sus pómulos afilados y sus orejas, idénticas a las suyas.

—He esperado tanto tiempo.

—No tienes ni idea —Mercy murmuró.

 

Se abrazaron por muchos minutos y ninguna de ellas quería soltarse. Merlín vio entonces a Freya, que esperaba sentada más allá, incapaz de romper su momento. 

 

—Ven —Le dijo a Mercy y ambas fueron muy juntas hacia la otra mujer. Merlín se puso de rodillas y acarició su mejilla con amor—. Mi hermosa, Freya, ¿qué es lo que te ha sucedido?

—Morgana quería, a toda costa, saber dónde estaba el cuerpo de Mordred —La mujer sonrió, cansada—. Al final, no necesité decírselo. Mercy lo hizo. 

Dándole una mirada amorosa a su hija, Merlín tomó el rostro de su amiga, su frente apenas tocando la suya. Susurró algo en la lengua antigua y las heridas de Freya comenzaron a sanar, devolviéndole a la preciosa visión que era antes de ser capturada.

—Mucho mejor.

La druida acunó el rostro de Merlín en sus manos también, lágrimas y sonrisas de felicidad.

—Te he extrañado tanto. 

—Y yo a ti. Contaba los segundos y minutos en ese lugar oscuro, imaginando qué sería de todos. 

—Tenías a Arthur y los caballeros —Freya sonrió.

Merlín se alejó, para reír limpia y divertida.

—No hay martirio más grande que estar rodeada de idiotas. Al menos Lancelot era un consuelo. 

—Tu magia ha crecido.

—Sin nada que hacer más que leer, he aprendido muchos trucos —La hechicera se puso de pie y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Mercy se mantuvo entre ellas, siendo abrazada como si fuera una extensión de ambas. Mientras ellas estaban en su propio universo, del castillo habían emergido más personas—. Hablando de idiotas —Merlín murmuró.

 

Se acercaron hacia un hombre que brillaba como el sol, tal como Kilgharrah lo había descrito. A su lado, una mujer muy bonita sonreía con júbilo, su piel tersa y tostada.

 

—Mercy —Merlín señaló al hombre—. Este es Arthur Pendragon, el rey. 

La niña le sonrió. 

—Sé quién es —Respondió, se acercó para mirarlo más de cerca. Arthur parecía curioso—. Hola, abuelo. 

 

Y le abrazó. Arthur se quedó petrificado, mirando a Merlín, que comenzó a reír divertida. Torpemente, él palmeó su espalda.

—Hola, Mercy. 

—Nos da gusto conocerte —Añadió la mujer. 

—El gusto es mío, reina Guinevere —Mercy le sonrió—. He oído hablar mucho de ustedes. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Merlín preguntó—. ¿De quién?

—El Diamair. 

—¿El Diamair es un quién? —Arthur frunció el ceño—. Siempre creí que era una llave. 

—Bienvenido al club —Mercy le dijo, una perfecta imitación de las maneras de Merlín. Arthur estaba horrorizado.

—Ven, mi pequeña. Saludemos a todos los demás.

 

Mercy paseó por el castillo y conoció a Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon y Percival, los famosos caballeros de la mesa redonda, a su abuela Hunith y a Gaius, a quién nombró su abuelo también. Pasearon por el pueblo y saludaron a los aldeanos, que admiraban y conocían a su madre, porque ella era gentil con cada uno. Los niños la adoraban, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo habría sido crecer con ella. 

 

Le contó a su madre sobre su hogar en Edale, sobre el buen hombre que les había acogido al llegar y que se encariño tanto con ellos, que al morir les dejó su pequeña casa. Le habló de los caballos, que serían reemplazados por los grandiosos dragones. Su madre frunció el ceño cuando le contó de las vecinas que buscaban la atención de su padre, de las niñas que se burlaban de ella y de los dos empleos que su padre mantenía para sobrevivir. 

 

Para la tarde, Arthur preparó una ceremonia en la que le hicieron ponerse un vestido rojo. Su madre trenzó hilos de oro en su cabello y Freya colocó flores bonitas que resaltaron sus ojos.

 

Ante el pueblo de Camelot, el rey la coronó princesa legítima de Albion, salvadora del reino y la hizo alzarse en el ocaso para que su gente la admirara. Merlín jamás se había visto más contenta. Hubo una gran fiesta, en la que no faltó comida, ni vino, mucho menos magia y ella estuvo al lado de su madre todo el tiempo, pegada a su costado como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

 

Bailaron durante un largo rato y después caminaron por los jardines tomadas de la mano, bajo la luz de una luna y las estrellas. Era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en la vida. Mercy se sentía dichosa, pero había algo que hacía que sus ojos lucieran tristes. Merlín la hizo sentarse entre los rosales.

 

—¿Qué es, Mercy? 

—No sé cómo voy a decirle a mi padre —La chica le dijo con pesar—. Que no pude salvarla. 

—Pero, por lo que me has contado. Lo hiciste, mi princesa. 

—Quisiera haber hecho más. 

—Morgana estaba demasiado herida —Merlín le explicó—. La oscuridad había carcomido su alma a lo largo de los años. Ella no habría sido feliz aquí, porque todo le recordaría lo que fue y no podría ser nunca más. Un corazón roto, Mercy, jamás vuelve a ser el mismo. Puede volverse a armar para mejor, pero no volver a lo que era. 

Mercy miró a las estrellas.

—Ella estaba tan sola, pensando que todos la habían abandonado y olvidado —Entonces, le miró con terror—. Por Dios. 

—¿Qué? —Merlín se preocupó—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Mi padre! ¡Va a pensar que lo he abandonado! —Poniéndose de pie, no supo qué hacer con ella misma—. Debe estar tan preocupado, tan triste.

 

Merlín tomó sus manos y la hizo sentarse de nuevo. Ella sonrió, un poco acongojada y un poco añorante.

 

—Va a estar bien, es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Mercy quiso saber.

—Tanto… tanto, que siento que me han quitado una parte del alma. Extraño la forma en la que solía mirarme, en la que solía tomar mi mano —Merlín acarició la suya—. ¿Crees que él me haya olvidado?

—Jamás —Mercy le aseguró, tocando su mejilla—. Jamás podría olvidarte. ¿Recuerdas la lágrima? Yo no sabía lo que significaba, hasta ahora, pero él la tiene consigo cada día, en un anillo en su dedo. 

—¿Lo hace? —Merlín sonrió.

—Él nunca estuvo interesado en nadie más. Siempre pensaba que no eran tan hermosas como tú o tan graciosas. Después de ti, no podría haber nadie más —Mercy tomó su cristal del cuello y se lo enseñó—. Me dio esto ayer, como un obsequio. 

—El trozo del cristal de Neahtid —Ella lo tomó entre sus dedos—. Fue grabado en el Nemeton, durante una ceremonia de Beltane. Siempre creí que era una coincidencia que nacieras exactamente en primavera.

—En el otro mundo es invierno y navidad. 

—¿Navidad? 

—Una costumbre graciosa. Llena de luces y nieve. Se dejan regalos bajo el árbol y galletas para Santa. 

—Eso suena bastante raro, si me lo preguntas. ¿Es la única celebración?

—No, hay muchas. Y el mundo es enorme, más incluso que Albion. Y tenemos internet —Mercy le miró, con una sonrisa—. Vuelve conmigo y papá. Podemos vivir allá, si quieres, y recorrer el otro mundo de punta a punta. 

—No lo sé, yo… 

—¡Podemos llevar a Aithusa y el cetro con nosotros! Así podríamos volver siempre que lo desearamos. 

 

Merlín estaba un tanto abrumada, pero ver sonreír a su hija significaba todo, así que asintió. 

 

—Bien, iré a donde quiera que vayas. No volveré a estar lejos de ti, nunca. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


En la solitaria cabaña de la montaña, sobre la mesa había un pastel sin tocar, con las velas sin encender. Mordred dormía en la habitación de Mercy, abrazando la almohada que aún tenía su aroma. Su hija llevaba dos días desaparecida y él temía, muchísimo, que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Ella jamás se habría marchado sin decir nada. 

 

Su sueño era ligero e irregular. La ventana estaba abierta, un pequeño cúmulo de nieve formándose en el alféizar. Afuera, el cielo clareaba, las nubes de nieve se habían despejado. Él estaba soñando con Merlín, con su cabello negro y sus besos suaves como plumas, cuando el relincho de un caballo llegó a sus oídos. 

 

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Mercy? —Dijo a la habitación vacía. Aún estaba oscuro pero vio con claridad que no había nadie. Él suspiró. 

 

La puerta de abajo se abrió sorpresivamente, la escuchó golpear la pared y por las escaleras vinieron las pisadas ruidosas de alguien corriendo. Mercy entró en la habitación y, sin esperar a recuperar el aliento, se lanzó a él, tirándolo de nuevo sobre el colchón.

 

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —Exclamó ella, llorosa—. ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise dejarte solo!

Ella siguió hablando sin parar, diciendo algo sobre un caballo y sobre una rama.

—Mercy —La detuvo, alejándose para mirarla. Se sentaron en la cama y pudo ver el cambio en su ropa, en sus ojos. Ella no llevaba sus jeans, ni su blusa de cuadros, estaba vistiendo calzas pequeñas y su pañuelo rojo. Él perdió el aliento—. ¿Qué? Pero…

—¡Ven! —No le dio tiempo a seguir y le jaló de la mano. 

 

Mercy lo obligó a bajar la escalera y salir de la casa. Él sentía el corazón a punto de salir del pecho. 

 

—Mercy, espera —Le pidió.

—¡No! —La niña clamó, riendo. Mordred jamás la había visto así. 

 

El sol nacía en el horizonte y Mercy se detuvo para observar. Mordred se quedó quieto y vio el caballo que se acercaba.

 

Sobre él, iba Merlín. 

 

Estaba igual de hermosa como la recordaba, con el cabello cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo y la luz roja dándole un halo de fuego. Ella sonrió y desmontó. Sin aliento, Mordred se sintió enterrado en la nieve, temiendo estar soñando como tantas veces. 

 

Pero Merlín corrió todo el camino hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos como lo había hecho Mercy, el calor de su cuerpo fue como recuperar de pronto un trozo de él mismo que no sabía que faltaba. 

 

—Eres tú —Le dijo. Ella asintió, llorando de felicidad. Mordred la levantó del suelo, a pesar de que eran casi de la misma estatura y giró con ella en el aire. Merlín rió, su voz cantarina—. ¡Realmente estás aquí! 

 

Él la besó, profundo y largo. Mercy soltó una risita y cubrió su boca con la mano. A ellos no les importó. Cuando se soltaron, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la miraron. 

 

—Papi, creo que tengo mucho que contarte —Ella dijo. 

 

Merlín y Mordred se acercaron para abrazarla y besarla. Juntos, caminaron dentro de la cabaña para ponerse al día. 

 

—Estoy ansioso por escucharlo todo. 

 

Desde muy cerca, Aithusa relinchó al aire, su calor corporal derritiendo la nieve que cubría sus pezuñas. Era normal que se hubieran olvidado de ella. 


	2. About Arthur and Morgana’s love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas viñetas de antes y después.

**About Arthur and Morgana’s love**

 

Su amor fue como plantar una semilla. Nada floreció de inmediato, en cambio, pasó tanto tiempo que ni se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí. 

 

Se conocían desde antes de ser conscientes. Lo primero que Morgana pensó cuando la empujaron a saludar al príncipe —que se escondía tras la capa del rey Uther—, fue que era el niño más gordo y feo de la historia. 

Y siguió pensándolo a través de los años. 

 

Arthur era un dolor en el trasero: mimado, grosero y astuto como el demonio. Solía jalar su cabello, alzar sus faldas y hacerle caras. Conforme crecieron, Morgana llegó a pensar en cometer principicidio, si es que esa palabra existía. 

 

Y después Vivienne murió. 

 

La muerte de su madre la volvió oscura y triste, tanto que no quiso volver al castillo. Pasó tantos días en su habitación, que no notó que el verano estaba llegando a su fin. Su único consuelo era su padre, Gorlois, quien la hizo volver a sonreír. Ella aprendió a poner una armadura y a montar; se volvió diestra con la espada y con el arco y su padre la elogió como a una guerrera. 

 

_ “Eres fuerte, hija mía”.  _ Gorlois solía decir.  _ “Estoy tan orgulloso”.  _

 

Y, luego, él también murió.

 

El rey Uther tomó a Morgana bajo su ala, porque ella no podía vivir sola en el pequeño castillo de sus padres. La colocó en una torre y ella se sentía tan desdichada, tanto que comenzaron a aparecer los terrores nocturnos.

 

Arthur tocó a su puerta un día, después de no haberlo visto por un largo tiempo. Se había vuelto más alto, casi tanto como ella y ya no era gordo, sino grueso, formado en batalla. 

 

Él la miró, porque también había cambiado. No era la misma chica sin mucha gracia a la que solía molestar. Morgana era toda curvas suaves y cabello reluciente, con ojos verdes cual estanque encantado.

 

Y su tristeza la volvía trágica, como las princesas a las que había que rescatar.

 

Pero Arthur era un idiota, ambos lo sabían y tampoco había madurado.

 

Así que él hizo lo único que podía hacer. 

 

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

—Aunque el bufón se vista de príncipe —Ella devolvió—. Sinceramente, Arthur, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Mi padre quería que viniera a animar a su nueva protegida. No es como si quisiera verte, hay damas más hermosas en las cocinas.

—Y hay cerdos más decentes en los chiqueros, su alteza.

 

Arthur y Morgana, una semilla que emergió, nunca creyeron que siquiera pudieran ser amigos.

 

Comenzó como una competencia. Quién era mejor, quién era más diestro, más astuto y más hábil. Uther se deleitaba en sus juegos y prácticas, dándoles lo que fuera que desearan.

 

Morgana lo quería, pero jamás podría reemplazar lo que perdió.

 

Ella venció a Arthur en batalla, en la clase de modales y en ajedrez. Y Arthur rumiaba, rojo de vergüenza y furia. Él nunca iba a confesar que la verdadera razón por la que tropezaba en el campo era porque se fijaba en la forma en la que ella se mordía el labio.

 

Morgana nunca iba a confesar que encontraba adorable que fuera un mal perdedor.

 

Sucedió, por fin, que notaron el brote en un baile, cuando ella lució el vestido verde favorito de su madre. Arthur y sus amigos estaban en la puerta cuando llegó y todos guardaron silencio. 

 

Incómoda, ella intentó ignorar la forma en la que le miraron. Pero Arthur, molesto de que los demás comenzaran a notarla, exclamó:

 

—¿A qué doncella del pueblo le has robado ese vestido? Es casi tan feo como tú.

 

Morgana no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y ella dio media vuelta para irse corriendo.

 

Arthur no esperó esa reacción y murmuró: —Mi padre va a matarme… 

 

Corrió tras ella, hasta la torre y logró alcanzarla antes de que cerrara la puerta. Ella empujó contra él.

 

—Vete.

—Morgana, no es… lo que dije…

—Cállate, no quiero oírlo. 

—Es decir, no es feo… es solo…

 

Ella dejó de forcejear y se alejó, llorando desconsolada. Su madre había lucido ese vestido como una princesa. Arthur cerró la puerta.

 

—Vete, Arthur —Ella le pidió—. Solo vete. 

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? Nunca antes te molestó que bromeara sobre tu apariencia.

Morgana hipo.

—¡Claro que me molesta, cabeza hueca! ¡Siempre estás recordándome lo fea que soy! ¡Pero este vestido es especial y lo has arruinado! 

 

El príncipe se sintió mal por la forma en la que ella parecía estarse rompiendo. 

 

—¿Por qué es especial?

—Era de mi madre.

 

Arthur sabía lo que era el dolor de perder una madre, pero él nunca se había puesto a pensar en que Morgana había perdido a su padre también. Ella nunca lucía triste, siempre ocupada peleando con él. Hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca había notado lo mal que ella la estaba pasando. Lo peor que él debía volver todo.

 

Se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos. La acunó en su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. 

 

Fue la primera vez que ellos se tocaron. Y todo cambió. 

 

Morgana levantó la vista, sus ojos hinchados y brillantes.

 

—Lo siento —Él dijo, mirándola—. No quise hacerte sentir mal. Sabes que no pienso mucho las cosas. Pero eres bonita, Morgana, la más bonita de todo Albion.

Ella sorbió su nariz.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

Secando sus lágrimas, Arthur asintió. Por un momento, mientras se perdía en sus ojos, la sinceridad se abrió paso por su boca.

—Eres bonita cuando te enojas, por eso te molesto tanto. Lo eres cuando sonríes, por eso te dejo ganar en todas las prácticas. Y eres bonita ahora…

 

Sus dedos se quedaron en la blanca mejilla y Morgana sintió que el rubor se expandía por su cuello. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo apreciando como el brote se iba abriendo entre ellos.

 

Morgana sentía su corazón latir como un tambor de guerra y, ciertamente, jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

 

—¿Vas a besarme? —Murmuró, inclinándose a la vez que Arthur también lo hizo.

Él arrugó la nariz.

—Por amor a Camelot, claro que no. Solo pensarlo es ridículo.

 

Pero luego sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, ojos cerrados y brazos aferrados a su cintura. 

 

El beso duró y duró, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar en el piso de abajo. 

 

Arthur la sostuvo cerca. Había besado a otras chicas antes, pero nada se había sentido tan definitivo, tan correcto, como con Morgana.

 

—Será mejor que volvamos —La chica le dijo, porque él parecía no querer soltarla—. Uther va a preguntar por nosotros. 

—¿Temes que se entere?

—No —Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Temo que el reino crea que soy una más de tus conquistas.

—No lo eres —Arthur afirmó—. Eres diferente.

—Por supuesto, soy la protegida del rey. 

—Eres diferente, para mí.

—¿Seguro que no estás ebrio?

—Jamás he estado tan sobrio en mi vida.

 

Arthur sonrió y la alzó un poco del suelo cuando volvió besarla.

 

Su amor fue secreto, escondido a los ojos de Camelot y la corte, pero su felicidad no. Todos hablaban de la sonrisa de la protegida y de la gran energía del heredero al trono. 

 

Eran felices y todos lo sabían. 

 

Hasta que Uther yació en cama, muriendo. Y dijo la única cosa que haría que su amor se marchitase. 

 

—Eres mía, Morgana. Sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne. Tú y Arthur son hermanos.


	3. The little servant girl

**The little servant girl**

 

Gaius jamás pensó que aquella pequeña niña delgaducha, pudiera ser tan poderosa. Pero Merlín entró dando trompicones, tirando jarras de agua y congelándolas en el aire, tornando viento en fuego, siendo capaz de incluso alentar el tiempo.

 

Las grandes sorpresas vienen en paquetes pequeños.

 

Ella podía leer la lengua antigua y pronunciar hechizos con una facilidad que él, ni en sus mejores años,  podía entender sin semanas de práctica y error. Ella había nacido con magia, la llevaba en sus venas, en cada negro cabello.

 

Y, como debía ser, ella tenía un destino muy grande, al lado de un hombre que se convertiría en el más magnífico rey que hubiera pisado Albion. Y se volvió su doncella después de salvarle la vida.

 

Merlín no poseía gracia alguna, ni encantos físicos sobresalientes. Pero tenía un corazón tan grande, tan glorioso, como su propia magia. Y este se reflejaba en las grandes ventanas que eran sus ojos azules. Nadie que fuera bueno, podría odiarla. 

 

Arthur la adoraba, a pesar de quejarse de su ineptitud y remisa.  Los caballeros la protegían como a su pequeña hermana y, todos lo sabían, Gwaine y Lancelot estaban enamorados. Gaius la amó desde el primer día y hasta que ella creció, convirtiéndose en una muchacha virtuosa y parlanchina que daba la vida por la de aquel que sostenía la cuerda de su destino. Él siempre pensó que Merlín sentía algo por Arthur, quien aún se lamentaba por la pérdida de Morgana. 

 

Ella nunca la había conocido, no más allá de los rumores, pero Arthur solía hablarle un poco sobre sus sentimientos. En Camelot era bien sabido que, a pesar de ser solo su pequeña doncella y de la evidente distancia entre sus edades, Merlín era la única confidente y amiga del rey. 

 

Y cuando ella cumplió dieciocho, el rey se enamoró de Guinevere, a la que Arthur proclamó como la rosa más hermosa de Albion.

 

Merlín lloró los días previos a su matrimonio, preocupando a Gaius por que el reino fuera a inundarse; sus lágrimas, replicadas por el cielo, azotaron las tierras con violencia. 

 

Sin embargo, el día de la boda real, el sol brillaba en lo alto y los pájaros trinaban, los jardines habían florecido. Merlín salió de su habitación, más tranquila y le dijo a Gaius que debía ir a preparar a Arthur para su gran día. 

 

Más tarde, cuando la amenaza de Morgana ya no estaba tan fresca, él se armó de valor para preguntarle qué había cambiado. 

 

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 

—Me di cuenta de que lo que sentía no era más que la fuerza con la que estamos atados. Es como cuando tuve que irme de mi amado Ealdor —Explicó—. Mi destino y mi corazón no están en el mismo lugar. 

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —Gaius quiso saber. 

 

Merlín sonrió a la ventana, dónde una golondrina había armado su nido y alimentaba a sus polluelos.

 

—Tuve un sueño muy hermoso, sobre un campo de flores y mariposas. Y lo sentí… Comprendí que, aunque Arthur no me haya elegido, no voy a convertirme en espuma, ni me desvaneceré en las olas del mar. 

—Es una linda metáfora, mi niña.

—Habrá alguien Gaius, que me elegirá sobre todas las cosas, sin importar si soy un girasol o una rosa o una margarita. Me querrá a mí y solo a mí. 

—Sé que así será, Merlín. Sé que así será.


	4. The prince of the shadows

**The prince of the shadows**

 

Mordred nació en la noche de las almas, a la doceava campanada de Samhain. El invierno era helado en Ismere y el viento apagó las velas. Su llanto sonó en la oscuridad y luego los ojos de Morgause brillaron en oro para volver a encenderlas.

 

—Es un niño —Anunció sin aliento a su hermana. Lo envolvió en una manta negra y se sentó a su lado para sostenerlo. Ambas lo miraron. 

 

El bebé tenía la piel blanca y solo un poquito de cabello oscuro en la cabeza. Morgana comenzó a llorar, por lo indefenso que se veía, por lo mucho que quería que Arthur estuviera allí. Morgause besó su frente sudorosa y la cubrió con las pieles.

 

—Llévatelo —Morgana sollozó—. No soporto mirarlo.

—Pero, hermana… 

 

La mujer se acurrucó en ella misma, llorando sin parar. Morgause arrulló al niño y lo llevó a la habitación que habían preparado.

 

Pasaron días hasta que Morgana decidió levantarse. Ella caminó durante la noche despejada hasta la habitación de su hijo y, a la luz de la chimenea, se asomó para contemplarlo. 

 

Él estaba despierto, sus ojos cristalinos mirándola fijamente. Morgana jugueteó con las manos de su hijo, que le dio un apretón firme a su dedo. Ella sonrió, porque él no se quejaba como otros niños y lucía bastante tranquilo en su cuna de cedro y oscuridad. 

 

—No te pareces en nada a tu padre —Murmuró y, por primera vez, lo sostuvo en brazos. Su corazón se hinchó en el pecho y él se acurrucó, balbuceando ante su calor—. Sí, eres mío. Mi pequeño Mordred.

 

Se paseó con él por la habitación, lo amamantó y se quedó a su lado hasta el amanecer. En el pálido día, Morgause los encontró dormidos en la cama. 

 

—Mi hermosa reina —Ella murmuró, acariciando su cabello—. Ahora tienes a un príncipe que te amará con todo su corazón y hará lo que fuera por ti. Nuestro pequeño príncipe, que vivirá en las sombras...


	5. Flowers and jewels

**Flowers and jewels**

 

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda tenían un código secreto cuando hablaban de mujeres.

 

Había sido idea de Gwaine, después de todo. Cómo casanova y rompe corazones, no se podía esperar algo distinto.  Merlín estaba impresionada por lo capaz que era de utilizar un sistema tan complejo como ese.

 

El código era simple: las doncellas eran flores, las damas de la corte eran joyas. Cada mujer tenía un nombre código. 

 

Guinevere era una rosa, por que era dulce y encantadora y había flechado muchos corazones, además de que era del gusto de todos.

 

La princesa Elena era un diamante de sol, por su alto estatus y su torpe pero alegre forma de ser.

 

Audrey, de las cocinas, era malahierba. 

 

Merlín sabía estos datos por trozos de conversaciones al azar y lo que Lancelot le había explicado —obligado, por supuesto—, cuando lo acorraló un mes después.

 

Ella había querido preguntarle cuál era su nombre clave, porque siempre la llamaban por su nombre de pila cuando estaba presente. Así que, una mañana, se escondió en la armería.

 

Los caballeros eran tan… poco caballerosos cuando estaban entre ellos, todos golpes y sonrisas torcidas. Sabía que hablaban de mujeres, pero se asombró de la amplia variedad de nombres.

 

Estaba lavanda, menta, topacio, citrino, rubí, margarita, tulipán, y eso solo en unos cuantos minutos. Que si tenían buenos atributos, bonitos cabellos y vestidos ceñidos.

 

Lancelot mencionó a una, que dijo que estaba siendo más  _ ella _ de lo normal. Ante su mención, los caballeros se volvieron como gatitos cariñosos y ronroneantes. 

 

La llamaban girasol. 

 

Era una reacción parecida a la de Gwen, igual de respetuosa pero más relajada. Ellos querían al girasol, como si fuera quien iluminaba sus días. 

 

Gwaine incluso dijo que deseaba pedirle matrimonio. Lancelot dijo que ella nunca lo aceptaría. El caballero más revoltoso lo aceptó con una sonrisa. 

 

Luego comenzaron a hablar de la malahierba y las formas en las que robarían comida.

 

Pero, fuera quien fuera el girasol, tenía un gran poder sobre los caballeros que no habría creído posible. 

 

Merlín salió con la idea de sabotearles la travesura y fue a contarle a Audrey lo que planeaban, aunque la cocinera se la tomó contra ella también. Cosas de haber participado en las anteriores.

 

Ella intentó averiguarlo un par de veces, preguntando casualmente quien era girasol o si podían decirle donde encontrarla, porque tenía que darle un mensaje de un admirador.

 

Gwaine solo sonreía, amplio y tendido, su gran mano revolviéndole los cabellos. 

 

—A veces, Merlín, creo que eres la chica más despistada que hay en Albion.

**Author's Note:**

> He mencionado que el soundtrack es maravillo... ¿No me creen? ¡Solo escuchen!
> 
> youtube watch?v=0IjJm1XOWfc (La canción principal)
> 
> youtube watch?v=lc-i3HuogDs (La utilicé en general)
> 
> youtube watch?v=ZDeeHojNakE (El tema que ayudó a escribir a Mordred y Merlín)
> 
> ¡Son oro! *-* Estoy completamente enamorada.
> 
> También está inspirado, un poco, en Mordre's lullaby.
> 
> youtube watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4 (Ayudó a escribir a Morgana)
> 
> Realmente no tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que he estado fuera de este mundo con esto xD ¡he vivido en Albion por días! Puede que incluso arme algunas viñetas, de antes y después. No sé, depende de ustedes. ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios! Les adoro =3


End file.
